RWBY's Book: Golden Bunny
by Lomoke
Summary: A blond knight and a brunette bunny start to hang our more often when the knight has some questions. This will either bloom into a wonderful tree of peace a tranquility, or Crash and tumble into a mosh pit of teasing, puns, and awkward romance. Personally I'm hoping for the latter. Begins after team CFVY is eliminated from tournament. Cover Art by KegiSpringfield on deviantart!
1. Bun-Bun

**Authors Note: It's time to begin a new story within RWBY's Book. This indicates the Armored Kitty will soon be ending, but have no fear...some day I might make a part two to it. For now let's focus on the positive side. NEW STORY!**

The fairgrounds around the Vytal Festival were filled with all sorts of things. Small games, places to eat, souvenir shops, and the biggest attraction was the big Ferris wheel. Currently team CFVY was located at one of the food booths after having Coco and Yatsuhashi be eliminated from the tournament. Coco and Yatsu were both finishing their third bowl of ramen while fox was on his second, and Velvet was just about to finish her first. "Come on Bun-Bun you gotta eat more! Then you can get big in places I know I'll love." Said Coco in a teasing manner. Velvet was only able to blush as she opened and closed her mouth trying to reply.

"Come on Coco, you know Velvet can't handle that kinda teasing. She's shy enough without you making comments on the side." Said Yatsu, sticking up for his momentarily disabled partner. "Oh you're no fun. You know I'm just playing around. How about you Fox, what do you think?" Coco replied, while bringing in her own partner into the conversation. "No I think Yatsu's right." Fox said without missing a beat. "Why you-!" Coco then proceeded to get up and trap Fox in a headlock while Yatsu did a hover hands over them trying to get them to stop.

"Hey guys!" said a voice from behind the group. "I'm sorry about you guys getting eliminated from the tournament; I was really rooting for you guys out there." Velvet was the only one who actually heard and paid attention to the voice. As she turned around she was met by a single person. It was a blond guy with a black hoodie and white armor pieces adorning his chest and arms. "Hey is he going to be alright?" said Jaune as he leaned over to see Fox going blue in the face and trying to tap out on the counter.

"H-he'll be fine….m-maybe." Said Velvet in a softer than normal tone. Jaune could only shrug, Fox was a part of Velvets team so he could trust her judgment in this case. "So Bun-Bun, how's it been? I haven't really talked to you much after…well the Cardin incident." Jaune said to Velvet. As soon as he said the words Bun-Bun, Coco let Fox go immediately and turned to face Jaune. Yatsu could only sigh as he face palm at the certain nickname that Jaune chose to say out loud. "What? Do you not like that nickname Velvet? I could not call you that if you want." Jaune said trying to defuse the situation.

Velvet had gone red in the face at the nickname and was rendered unable to speak again, but once Jaune asked if she didn't like the nickname she found the will to speak again. "N-no no, it's fine Jaune. If it's you…t-then I'm alright with being called…Bun-Bun." Velvet didn't know what she was saying. This was the name that she was stuck with since her family had given it to her. Recently Coco has been trying to call her that despite the complaining that she does. Now to say to Jaune of all people that she was fine being called that by him…she had just given Coco the ammunition that she needed to use her fashionable weapon.

As much as Coco could have used her new found information to torment her favorite bunny and Jaune, she didn't…and she didn't really know why. There was a certain pang in her chest that prevented her from unleashing the tease hammer. Instead she spoke up calling Jaune's attention. "Hey they Sir Knight. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier, I was dealing with some…insubordination. You get that right?" Coco said to Jaune with a wide smile. "Heh, can't say I do. My team doesn't really need reprimanding…well…maybe Nora, but even if I wanted to, I would be the one getting reprimanded instead." Jaune said back to Coco with a grin to match hers.

Seeing how Jaune's attention was taken away from Velvet she had a moment to collect herself and re-group. "Actually, I gotta admit I didn't come over here just to say hi and everything. Would you guys mind if I take Velvet for a bit…I kinda need to help." Jaune said to Coco. "Oh really now? What problem could it be that only our little bunny could help you with hmm? If it's something… _spicy_ , I'd be more than willing to help _you_ with it." Coco said getting as much teasing as she could since she missed her big opportunity only moments ago.

Unfortunately for her it went completely over Jaune head. "Hah no, If I needed help with my cooking I would probably just ask Ren, thanks for the offer though. But I kinda want to keep what I need Velvet's help for private." Jaune finished while giving a slight smile a scratching the back of his head. Coco looked kinda miffed as her teasing had no effect on Jaune as she responded "Well we don't have any team plans for the rest of the day so it's up to her." Jaune just nodded as he turned to Velvet waiting for her response. Velvet however was sorta in lala land. Once she heard that Jaune needed her help specifically she started to imagine all the different kinds of things he needed.

"…Velvet? Hey Velvet? Hellooooo?" Jaune said while waving his hand in front of her face. "H-huh? O-oh, I mean y-ya totally." Said Velvet. She had no clue what she was saying yes to but before she could open her mouth Jaune spoke up. "Great! Then we should start moving then, we're gonna need all the time we can get." Jaune grabbed Velvets hand as he turned around to wave goodbye at the rest of team CFVY. Velvet could only sputter out incoherent words as she was dragged along by the blond knight. "…did that just happen?" asked Yatsuhashi. "Yes, my friendly giant…yes it did." Coco said back. "Yah! What'd I miss? Where's Velvet? I can't sense her in the area anymore." Fox said as he got up off the ground. *Sight* "Don't worry about it Fox. Velvet's help was needed by someone so she left." Fox stopped as he listened to Coco and her off pace breathing tempo. "You wanna talk about it?" Fox said. He immediately regretted saying that as he was put into another head lock by Coco.


	2. The Meadow

**Authors Note: Second update so soon, whaaaaaattt? But yes this was really quick for me to do, as well as other things(winkwink) like making a sandwich. What did you think I meant b-baka! And seriously to those who read Armored Kitty i'll probably be putting out two more chapters of that story by next week and that will be the end of that story for now.**

Being lead by her crush into a beautiful meadow only half a mile from the fairgrounds totally didn't make Velvet nervous. ' _Nope, not one bit._ ' Thought Velvet, as she was completely red in the face and beginning to get clammy. "Hey Bun-Bun, you okay? You look like you're getting sick." Jaune said to Velvet not realizing she was just nervous. "Here let me check." Jaune released his Velvet's hand, which made her slump forward a bit, but quickly straightened out once Jaune leaned forward getting very close to her face.

' _NONONONONO. I'm not ready for this! But…if it's with you…then it's fine!'_ Velvet thought to herself as she began to close her eyes as lean a bit forward only for Jaune's forehead touch hers. "Yup, I knew it. You're temperature is really high right now. Maybe we should head back to Beacon so you can rest Bun-Bun." Jaune said to the girl who's right eye was twitching. "N-no! I-it's fine Jaune. I'm just a little nervous being pulled out here with y-you is all." Velvet said hoping Jaune would take her hint. "Haha, ya sorry about that. I know we haven't talked very much, and I know you're kinda shy. No worries though, I wouldn't do anything ungentlemanly." Jaune tried to re assure her. ' _TAKE ME HERE AND NOW!'_ Velvet screamed in her head as she politely nodded at Jaune showing her trust in him.

"So I guess I should tell you the reason why I dragged you out here in the first place huh?" Jaune said to Velvet, while the girl tilted her head to the left a bit with her right ears drooping. ' _SO KAWAII!'_ Jaune thought before shaking his head to continue what he was saying. "I wanted to know if you were safe and okay Bun-Bun." For a moment there was no reply, and then Velvet kinda just melted in place as she started to feel her knees quivering. "I mean, I know what it was like to be bullied by Cardin, and I never really got to talk with you to make sure he really stopped and left you alone…and I guess now was just a good time to ask." Jaune further explained to Velvet.

At the mention of Cardin, Velvet immediately reverted back to normal and lightly bowed her head. It was true that Jaune had stopped Cardin from harassing her, and once her team came back they were always around to make sure she was safe, but recently she'd been getting notes on her desk before classes started. These weren't very pleasant notes to say the least, but she still hasn't told anyone about them. Not ever her own teammates know about it. "Th-there's these n-notes that keep appearing on my d-desk. I-it started a f-few weeks ago and I do-don't know who's writing them but…" Velvet began to lose composure as she began to tear up and stutter more, "…th-those notes a-are s-so mean J-jaune. W-why would someone wr-write those?" Velvet began to openly let a few tears slide down her cheek as she started to fall to her knees.

In a second Jaune ran up to her and caught her from falling. Velvet could only cry as she was held by Jaune in the middle of a beautiful meadow, on a perfect sunny day. Minutes later she grew silent as Jaune lifted her head up by placing his hand on her chin and tilting it up. There were tear streaks that Jaune quickly wiped away with his other hand. He gave her a soft smile before he said "I had a feeling this would happen. I had started to get those kinda notes too. Seeing how we're both getting them that kinda narrows it down to who's writing them." Velvet nodded as she still didn't trust herself to speak. "Velvet," Jaune said, not using his new nickname for her to show how serious he was, "I promise you Velvet. I'll get him to stop, and once he does stop, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything to bother you ever again okay. Even if that means getting him out of this dang school." Jaune said with a determined look in his eyes.

Velvet smiled a bit at Jaune's statement as she leaned more into the hug and buried her head into his chest, where is was warm and safe. Jaune let out a content sigh, and lifted his hand to stroke her hair automatically like he would his sisters. He forgot though that Velvet wasn't his sister…and she didn't only have hair on the top of her head. Once Jaune had fully grasped and stroked Velvets ears once he realized what he had done and quickly let go. "Bun-Bun! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I kinda just forgot that you were a faunus, and this is how I used to comfort my sisters and…" Jaune was about to go on when he saw Velvet blushing and not looking him in the eyes. "C-could you p-please…keep p-petting my e-ears." Velvet said, her face growing brighter by the second.

Jaune was a bit shocked at first. He knew how important the appendage of a Faunus was to them, and he really didn't want to intrude on Velvet's personal space. Though she had asked him to continue his ministrations. So slowly Jaune lifted his hand to Velvets ears and began to slowly stroke them up and down as Velvet began to lean into his chest again and her left foot started to slightly thump in its place.

Unknown to the pair that were in the middle of the clearing multiple sets of eyes were watching them. A certain brown and black themed fashionista was glowing red in the face as a fair skinned blind guy, and a big green friendly giant crouched behind her. "Do you wanna talk abo-" Fox started as he was immediately put into a head lock and was quickly losing air.

On the opposite side of the field sat another pair of eyes. These one's belonging to a malicious owner as the snap of a multiple pictures were being taken. "Let's see how well you'll be treated when _EVERYONE_ known's that you're a Faunus trash lover, Jauney boy." The snap of a final picture was taken before the bright indigo eyes faded into the forest heading back to beacon.


	3. The FF House

**Author's Note: Introducing some OC's I made, these will probably only be one time occurrences for them unless you guys want me to have them make appearances every once in awhile. So ya...enjoy m8's.**

A few hours passed from when Jaune had his chat with Velvet in the meadow. Currently he was in one of the many courtyards of Beacon walking around just minding his own business. "Hey there's that guy." Said a random voice to his right. "Oh ya! That is him!" said another. Jaune wasn't sure if they were talking about him so he did a full 360 but he was the only person in their line of sights. "Can't believe that's he's really friends with them!" said another guy with a hint of disgust in his voice. Jaune had no clue what he was talking about, but he wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth his friends like that. "Hey what did you just-" Jaune began to say while walking towards the guys when four Faunus appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave him alone!" said the one on the right. This was a male and had a grey tail. "Ya! What's he done to you anyways?" said a girl on the far right, she had yellow wolf ears. "It's shameful that you even call yourselves hunters in training." Said a guy in the middle, he had some whiskers on his face. "Hey you wanna go man?" said a human getting into a boxing stance. "Why should we? You're not even worth the effort of fighting." Said the last Faunus. It was a girl who had antlers. Before the humans could reply back to what she said, the four Faunus stepped back and towards Jaune, grabbing him and taking him away from the fuming humans.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there, but do you guys know what they were talking about?" Jaune asked the guy to his right. "Hey don't worry about it man, we take care of our own and those that are close to us." "Ya, we're brothers and sisters at arms, and we don't like it when one of us is getting picked on." Said the girl on his left. "Wait…what do you mean one of your own, or those close to you?" Jaune asked. ' _Just what's going on here? First those jackhats back there and now Faunus defenders?_ ' Jaune thought to himself as he continued to be lead by the four Faunus.

The group of five were in the area of old building that Beacon no longer used. Jaune expected to just see old dusty building, but what he didn't know about was that one of the father building almost hidden away in a corner was looking quite lively. It was a three story building with lights shining through the windows, and above the door where you would walk into was the letters **_FF_**. "This is the Faunus Friends building." Explained the girl on his left. "Some of the Faunus on campus wanted safe haven that they knew they could go to, so we talked to Ozpin about it, and he let us use this building. Luckily it's near this corner of old buildings that no one really goes to anymore."

The group stopped right before they reached the doors as each Faunus went to Jaune to tell them their name. "I'm Russ." Said the guy with a gray tail. "I'm Jessica, but most people call me Jez." Said the girl with wolf ears. "Name's Kent." The Faunus with whiskers. "And I'm Mary. Obviously the coolest here." Said the girl with antlers in a joking manner. Jaune was about to introduce himself but was stopped when Russ raised his hand. "We already know who you are…well actually most of the school knows who you are now. Come inside and we'll explain everything."

Inside the **_FF_** base of operations it looked almost like a frat house…only difference being that every person there had a weapon and knew how to efficiently used it. Once Jaune walked was nudged inside by Jez all the Faunus in the room stopped to look at him. It was a very cliché scene where even the music in the background stopped playing, and he was approached by this big tall buff guy with bear ears. He stopped just centimeters in front of Jaune, and as a few tense moments passed, he broke into a huge grin and picked up Jaune into a back breaking hug. "The Faunus Friend is here boyzz! LET'S PARTY!" he shouted out to the crowd. There were multiple cheers from the Faunus group and the music continued to play in an upbeat funky tune.

"Hey Jaune. The name's Ryan. I'm more or less the mascot of the **_FF_** house. So whenever you have a party make sure to invite me!" Ryan explained to Jaune. "Oh ya. Big boss man-I mean women, wanted to speak with you upstairs."Ryan continued as he took Jaune by the shoulders and started to lead him to a set of stairs set in the back left of the room. "She's in the last door to the left. Can't miss it. Has a big sign that says 'Knock First'. Good luck man!" Jaune was basically thrown up the stairs with one shove from Ryan.

"What's the point of stairs if I can't even walk up them?" Jaune mumbled to himself. "J-J-JAUNE?" Said a very recognizable British accent. Jaune quickly looked up as he saw Velvet standing there hold a close to her chest and was looking like she was about to feint. "Bun-Bun? When did you get here?" Jaune asked her. "W-well I-I went straight here af-after I gave my teammates a c-call telling them I was heading o-out." Velvet explained as best she could. Jaune just shrugged as he smiled. "Thanks cool I guess. Now that I think about it I'm really happy for you Bun-Bun. You found a place where you can be looked after and be treated as a complete equal."

"Y-ya. This place really is g-great. Too bad it was o-only formed a-after…well…y-you know." Jaune got the hint of what Velvet was trying to say, so he shook his head as he picked himself up off the ground and walked over to Velvet. "Hey Bun-Bun, what's that thing you're holding?" Jaune asked. Velvet tensed up as she opened and closed her mouth multiple times. She gave up after a few seconds and bowed her head as she handed the paper to Jaune. From what he could tell this picture had been cut out of a larger piece of paper. What was left though was a picture of him and Velvet sitting in the middle of a meadow, and from the angle that this picture was taken, it was very obscure as to what they were doing. Jaune blushed a bit as he handed the picture back to Velvet and let out a short nervous chuckle.

"Hehe." Was the only thing Jaune could come up with to say. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head while saying. "W-well anyways…I was wanted by the leader of this club to have a meeting or something." Velvet perked up at the mention of his meeting. "O-oh, well that's funny. I was called to meet with her as well." Velvet paused for a moment thinking about what she was about to say. "D-do you w-want to g-go there to-together?" she asked while holding out her hand for Jaune to take. Jaune didn't verbally answer instead he just nodded with a smile and grabbed her hand.

Velvet started to mutter incoherently as she walked towards the room at the end of the hall they were in. They stopped right in front of the door that said 'Knock First'. ' _This has to be it I guess._ ' Jaune thought before knocking three times on the door. They duo waited a couple of seconds before the door was answered by a girl with black hair and cat ears. "Oh good. You're both here." Blake said while she looked down and saw their hands intertwined. She smirked for a moment before frowning deeply. "Come inside and we'll have our little meeting between the three of us." Blake opened the door behind her further and revealed that it was basically a mini library with a couple bean bags on the left corner of the room, and a table with multiple stacks of books on it and 5 chairs around it. "Welcome to paradise!" said Blake with a hint of pride in her voice.


	4. The Meting

**Author's Note: Man i'm just pumping these things out. Planning on finishing up Armored Kitty this weekend, and if i figure out how, i'll try to make a poll on Sunday for what I should write next for RWBY's Book.**

The air in the room was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. The room that Blake turned into her mini library-office was made to be sound proof, so all the music and chatter from downstairs couldn't be heard. Jaune was awkwardly sitting down in one of the bean bags because he thought he would be a good decision at the time. He was wrong. After sitting on the bag for a few minutes with no one wanting to talk every time he moved there was a rustle. Velvet had taken a seat at the table and was desperately clutching the cut out photo close to her chest, but had the white back to Blake so she couldn't see the picture. Blake had taken to sitting in one of the bean bags near Jaune. She was sitting there with her eyes locked on him, unwavering, and unrelenting. Slowly and awkwardly Jaune raised his arm and lead it to Blake's head where her exposed cat ears were and started to softly scratch.

 _'What am I doing?!'_ Jaune thought to himself. _'I just panicked and did this out of reflex! Oh man, Blake's totally gonna beat me up-'_ Jaune's train of thought was interrupted as Blake started to push against his hands and purr in the process. Jaune grew a bit red in the face but continued to scratch Blake's ears. Velvet had grown a slight frown at this and got up from her seat. She repositioned herself to Jaunes other side as she lifted his free hand and put it on her ears. Jaune had now begun to stroke her ears as her left foot started to thump on the floor. "Mhhhggmm." Jaune cleared his throat after about a minute of scratching and petting. "So…does anyone wanna explain to me what's been going on recently?"

All motion stopped as Blake and Velvet leaned back and away from Jaune. "Hmm, yes. Knowing you Jaune, of course you still don't know what's happening." Said Blake. Jaune just sweat dropped and gave a slight sigh. "Well I guess even if you know now there's nothing that can change what's going to happen." Blake continued as she pulled up a poster. On this poster was the same picture that Velvet had her hands on, the only difference was this one had the things that Velvet didn't cut away. On the top half of the poster it said 'Faunus Lover' and on the bottom it said 'And His Pet'. Jaune sat there examining the words that were written on the paper as his hands began to shake a bit and his grip tightened on the sides of the paper.

Before he ripped it though, he calmed himself and let go of the paper, laying it down on the ground next to him. He quickly shifted his body to Velvet, got up, and embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry Velvet." Jaune said with a bit of a choke in his voice. "I made you a promise earlier today, and not more than a few hours after I already couldn't uphold it." Velvet felt Jaune shake a bit while his arms held her a bit tighter. Velvet didn't know how to respond verbally so she wrapped her arms around Jaune and held him as he continued to shake. "What promise is he talking about Velvet?" asked Blake.

Velvet looked at Blake, but suddenly looked down at the floor in shame. "In the picture it shows me and Jaune in a meadow. Jaune asked me to follow him there, and once we stopped…he wanted to know if I was okay. If I had stopped being bullied." Velvet paused for a bit as she saw that Jaune was still unable to contribute to what she was saying. "I told him the truth about letters I've been receiving lately, and he told me about how he's been getting them too. He made a promise telling me that he would do everything he could to protect me from get bullied anymore." Velvet finished her explanation as she looked back at the ground.

"While I'm glad that Jaune is looking out for you, and that he made you that promise, I'm not happy that you didn't tell anyone in the **_FF_** about it." Blake said as she chastised Velvet. She let out a sigh though as she continued. "Though I don't think that these posters in any ways breaks Jaune's promise to you." Blake said. This got Jaunes attention as he stopped shaking in Velvets arms and just decided to listen. "You both got back to Beacon only an hour ago. There's no way anyone could have prevented this poster from being spread around. You weren't even on campus yet when half the student body already knew about it." Blake told the blond knight.

Jaune released Velvet from his hug as she in turn let go of him. While wiping his eyes he turned to Blake with a smile. "Thanks Blake. I guess you're kinda right when you said that there's nothing I could do about the poster, and no one's actually bullied you have they Bun-Bun?" Jaune said. Blake raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but besides that she remained quite. Velvet blushed at being called that in front of Blake, but shook her head. "No one's bullied me…b-but when I did get here, Ryan p-pulled me to the side an-and congratulated me." Jaune tilted his head in confusion at the last part, but what he really cared about was knowing that his promise still held true to Velvet.

Jaune gave Velvet another quick hug as he decided to stand back up. "Well…now that I know what's going on, and my promise is still in good turns, I think it's time we got back to our dorms and went to bed for the night." Jaune said. He could already feel the stress from today making his eyelids a bit heavy.

"Hmmm, yes. It is getting a bit later in the evening isn't it." Blake said while checking her scroll. It said that it was already 9:34 p.m. and she had two messages from Yang already. She opened one up and sighed as it was a bad pun. The other was asking her where she was and to get back to the dorm before a certain time. "Well Yang's already wondering where I am. It would be best if I go back now.

"Oh, hey Blake." Jaune said before she got up from her bean bag. "I was just wondering…how did you become the president of this club already?" Blake just nodded letting Jaune know that she understood his confusion. She pulled out a black ribbon from her pockets and started to put it on her head while saying, "I'm the founder of the club. I decided that my quest for equality didn't have to wait till I graduated from Beacon. I could already start making a difference." Jaune nodded while getting up from his spot and reaching up to Blake's bow to help her tie it back on. He got the knot in his first try as he gave a slight scratch to her head. Blake blushed a bit before saying good-bye to him and Velvet and leaving the room.

(~)

"I guess we should start heading out to huh?" Jaune said while facing away from Velvet. Velvet had also stood up from her bean bag as she started to wring her hands together and nodded silently. Jaune was a bit concerned by the lack of noise coming from her, and decided that he could be a gentleman and continue to uphold his promise. "Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm Bun-Bun?" He said while holding out a hand for her to take. Velvet stopped her nervous squirming and looked up at Jaunes face. All she saw was sincerity and honesty. She smiled a bit as she reached out and took his hand.

As Velvet and Jaune had gotten back to team CFVY's dorm room, Jaune was on the lookout for anyone that looked suspicious. Seeing how there was no one in the hall way but them, Jaune let out a quick sigh as he knocked on team CFVY's door. The duo stood there for a bit not saying a word. They both heard shuffling behind the door, and a few voices, but they soon heard a loud crash as something fell on the other side. Seeing as how they had a bit of time to spare, Jaune decided to make plans to hang out with Velvet tomorrow. "Hey Bun-Bun…I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me tomorrow and hang out around the festival grounds." Jaune said, while lifting his free hand and scratching the back of his head.

Velvet turned bright crimson, as she nodded her head as fast as she could. Feeling a bit brave she decided to do something that was totally out of character for her. Just at the door in front of them clicked and began to open, Velvet leaned her face close to Jaune's and gave him a peck on each of his cheeks. She quickly let go of his hand while rushing into her teams room and heading towards the unoccupied bathroom. At the door stood Coco, and it was very noticeable that she heard about their plans for tomorrow, and she saw what had just transpired. Jaune was a bit red in the face as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Seeing as there were no words coming out of his mouth he just stopped, turned, and walked down the hallway.

Coco was red in the face a clenching the door handle so hard she was starting to leave an indentation of her hand on it. "So Coco…" Fox began to say. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Coco slammed the door shut, as the sounds of screaming soon took over the dorm room. Moments later there was silence…complete and utter silence.

(~)

Jaune had Just walked back to his own team dorm, when the color in his face returned to normal and he was able to speak again. He opened the door and was immediately met with a fiery red-haired goddess. "Jaune! Would you care to explain _JUST_ what this it?" Pyrrha said, as she was holding the poster of him and Velvet. Jaune was once again rendered un able to speak. This time not out of embarrassment, but out of fear. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Pyrrha continued as she grabbed the knight by the front of his hoodie and pulled him into the room with a yelp.


	5. Mom's Home Cookin'

**Author's Note: Yay, new chapter. Also new OC. Yes the things i'm hinting at with this new OC Jaune almost did, but fear not! Jaune is still an flawless fruit in a sea of rotten apples!**

Jaune got roasted last night. The moment Pyrrha had pulled him into the room he was being asked questions and being accused of things he didn't even do. Needless to say, Jaune had only gotten about three hours of sleep before he had to get up for his da-outing! Yes. His outing with Velvet. Jaune had done his usual routine of getting up taking a shower, change, make bed, and finally leave to breakfast. Since this was a special day though, Jaune had forgone breakfast for two reasons. One so he could treat Velvet to a nice meal in Vale, and two, so he didn't throw up on the airship and look totally un-cool.

Jaune was ready and waiting at the air docks by 8:45 on the dot. Just ten minutes before the ship was estimated to land. Jaune stood awkwardly to the side of the boarding area, next to a group of other students who were also going into Vale for their own personal reasons. From some of the students he was getting glares, others had impassive faces, and a select few were…downright staring? ' _This is kinda weird and uncomfortable.'_ Jaune thought to himself. The few that were staring at him were Faunus. A more accurate thing to say was that female Faunus were staring at him. A minute of this a Jaune was beginning to turn red.

Thankfully the airship had just come into view, and he could see Velvet walking over from her teams dormitory. He waved towards here, which also caught the eyes of the females staring at him to look at Velvet. The group all frowned, and one even audible growled out loud. ' _HOW COME SHE GET'S HIM?!'_ The group thought as a collective. Velvet had finally reached Jaune and she gave him a big hug once she was close enough. She made sure that Jaunes back was turned to the group so Velvet could be seen over his shoulder facing the group pulling her right eye lid down and sticking her tongue out.

She didn't give Jaune a moment to speak or turn to face the girls as she dragged him into the ship and taking some seats that were farthest away from the windows, yet near a conveniently placed trashcan. Just in case. "H-hey Bun-Bun! Y-you're looking…gr-great!" Jaune managed to get out as the ship had finished boarding and was taking off again. Velvet was currently wearing a pair of cream colored shorts, with a dark oak t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off, and a design of a carrot printed on it. "T-t-thanks Jaune…I had Coco help me p-pick it out." Velvet replied.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT BEACON**

A certain coffee themed girl was pacing back and forth in her teams from when a orange clad fellow decided to speak up. "Hey Coco…wanna talk about it?" said Fox. Coco stopped pacing, and ever so slowly turned her head to glare at Fox. " YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Coco screamed at him while leaping at him.

 **BACK AT THE AIRSHIP**

"T-thanks J-Jaune!" Velvet replied with a big smile and blush on her face. For most of the ride the duo just sat in silence while Jaune tried his best to not dry heave. Velvet saw that Jaune was a bit uncomfortable because of his motion sickness, she only learned about it yesterday when the two flew back together, so she decided to sit close to him and rub circles on his back. Jaune smiled as a thank you, until he had to adopt a calm neutral face again to prevent dry heaving.

The airship had finally landed after a torturous 20 minutes, and Jaune sprinted to get off the flying deathtrap. He really hated that his biggest weakness was an airship…or anything that can go really fast, but it was something he just had to live with. Velvet quickly followed Jaune off the ride while she lightly patted his back and gave him a supportive smile. "Thanks Bun-Bun. The only other person willing to sit next to me on an airship is Pyrrha." Jaune replied. Velvet just nodded on the outside but internally, _'DAMN IT! I'm not the first to take advantage of your helplessness! I WILL SOON REMEDY ALL THAT I'VE MISSED!'_

"So have you had anything to eat yet? I'm kinda hungry since I skipped breakfast at Beacon." Jaune asked Velvet. She was about to reply with a yes, but was interrupted by her stomach growling in agreeance with the puny knight. There was a slight blush on Velvet's face as Jaune let out a chuckle. "I think I know my answer then." Jaune reached out and took Velvet's hand. "Come on. I know this great breakfast place that serves waffles that are to die for!"

After a brief five minute walk Jaune stopped in front of a really shady looking restaurant. The name of the place was ' **Mom's Home Cookin'** '. "Ummm Jaune. You're sure this is the place?" Velvet said with a slight gulp at the end of her sentence. Jaune looked closely at the name of the place again, then looked around the street while nodding. "Ya. This is it! Come on let's get inside." Jaune began to somewhat literally drag Velvet into the establishment while said girl let out a slight groan.

The inside of ' **Mom's Home Cookin'** ' was the complete and total opposite of the inside. The walls were a bright shiny white and red checker pattern, there were multiple booths that looked brand new, and there was even a bar counter with stools that had a jukebox at the end of it. "Woahhhh." Velvet said with slight stars filling her eyes. Jaune gave a small giggle at her reaction to the inside of the restaurant. He had lead Velvet to the counter and slightly tapped on a service bell.

"I'm coming! Just a second please." Said a voice from the kitchen the kitchen that was behind the counter. The voice was clearly feminine, and sounded like the very essence of walking into a nice warm bed to take a nap. "OH ME OH MY OH ME! Look who's here!" said the voice. The owner of said voice was a woman who looked to be around 42 years old. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, bright pink eyes, and looked like the very definition of a house mom in reference to her body. The thing that stood out the most though, was that the woman also had a wolfs tail coming from her back. "It's little Jauney! Oh and who's this you brought with you? Is this your girlfriends. I knew you'd be a hit with the ladies. I mean, once I saw how sweet you were I even offered to teach you about se-" The woman was about to bring up some very awkward times so Jaune decided to speak up.

"H-HI Ms. Dame." Jaune while very red in the face and with a shy voice. "Oh, please Jaune, I know you remember that I told you to call me by my first name." chastised Ms. Dame. Jaune got even redder if you could believe it as he said. "He-hello Sydney." Sydney nodded with approval while turning her attention to Velvet. "I'm sorry but I still don't know your name." she said while holding out a hand for Velvet to take.

"M-my name's Velvet. V-velvet Scarlatina." Velvet was trying to comprehend what Sydney was about to say while she stuck out her hand, but was shocked when she was pulled over the counter gracefully and embraced in a hug. Sydney Smiled as she squeezed the life force out of Velvet and smiled at Jaune. "A girlfriends of Jaune's is a welcome friend of mine." She said with one last squeeze. She let Velvet go as Jaune went around the counter to help Velvet get up and back to her seat.

"W-we're only friends." Jaune said while not meeting either of the woman's gazes. ' _I'll fix that soon enough!'_ Thought Velvet.

Sydney beamed while grabbing Jaune and pulling him over the Counter and embracing him. "Does this still mean you're still ripe for the picking!?" Sydney asked with excitement. Jaune was visibly letting smoke roll off his head as he tried to respond. "N-NO! I m-mean. I-I'm not, yo-you know. I-it's not like y-you're. You know what I mean!" Jaune finally got out.

Sydney chuckled a bit while Jaune walked back to his seat on the other side of the counter. Velvet on the other hand was clenching her fist tightly under the counter and internally seething at how bold this woman was. Once Jaune had sat back in his seat Velvet quickly gave him a punch on the shoulder, effectively knocking him to the ground. "H-hey! What was that for Bun-Bun?" Jaune said while rubbing his shoulder and getting back to his seat for the third time. Velvet only humphed while not looking at him.

"Oh ho ho! What a cute nickname for her!" Sydney said to the duo. ' _Maybe I should have eaten breakfast at Beacon instead.'_ Thought Jaune.


	6. Start of the Fair

**Author's Note: WoOoOOOOo, Jaune backstoryyyy. Anyways, remember to check out the poll on my profile please. I'll be taking it down by next Friday around 9PM US/Canada Mountain Time.**

"I swear. Every time I eat here the food just keeps getting better and better." Jaune said as he finished his second serving of chocolate/blueberry pancakes. Velvet was sitting next to him groaning while hovering a hand over her stomach. Next to her sat 6 plates that each used to have 2 pancakes each with a carrot/sweet glaze garnish on top of them. Sydney was behind the counter chatting with the duo the entire time they were eating and occasionally took a bit of Jaune's pancakes. "Ohhh you! Stop it." Sydney she while she used one had to playfully swat Jaunes arm, and the other to cover her smile. ' _I will hurt you!'_ Velvet thought to herself.

Velvet had began to sit up straight again as she reached for a glass of milk that went along with the meal, and gulping it down. "So…I never asked but how do you two know each other?" Velvet asked. Movement stopped between the trio as Jaune visibly stiffened and Sydney look at Jaune. Apparently Velvet had just stepped on a landmine that she probably shouldn't have. "You…haven't told anyone Jaune?" Sydney asked slowly and carefully.

The blond knight in turn sighed while releasing the tension in his shoulders and turning to face Velvet in the eye. "Velvet…I've known Sydney for five years now. The past five years before I went to Beacon I lived here and helped Sydney manage the restaurant." Jaune said. This was…confusing for Velvet. ' _Didn't Jaune say he had a family. Seven sisters and his parents? Why was he living here in this shady part of Vale…unless he-'_ Jaune cut off Velvet's thought process as he lifted one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder. "I know you're questioning what I mean by five years. I can tell by the look on your face…once we get back to Beacon I'll tell you more about it okay Velvet? For now though, let's get ready to have a fun time at the fair…alright?" Jaune said with a small smile as the end.

Velvet nodded seeing how Jaune didn't feel like talking about it right now. _'He did also say he would tell me about it later…so there's that.'_ Velvet thought. "So you two are heading to the festival? That sounds fun." Sydney said from across the counter. She had a slight melancholy smile to her face as she watched the two teens in front of her. Velvet got the feeling that since Jaune had left, Sydney had been feeling lonely. ' _I'm going to regret this later but…'_ "Hey Sydney." Said Velvet. "Do you wanna come with me and Jaune to the festival. I know you have your business to run but…think of today as client expansion!" said Velvet. Sydney tilted her head at the younger girls offer.

"I…don't know if I should." Sydney said as she looked at the counter. Velvet's heart cracked a little as she saw that. "I mean…it has been quiet around here lately…and if I did go I could pass out some of my business cards." Velvet nodded, egging on the older woman. "Well…id you're really okay with taking an old lass like me around, then I'm willing to go." She finally said. Velvet gave a small cheer while Jaune smiled and got up, walking behind the counter and into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a stack of what looked like small flash cards. He handed one to Velvet so she could have one and observe it.

The card was a light pink with golden letters. ' **Mom's Home Cookin'** ' took up the front of the card, on the back it had contact information and where to locate the restaurant. "This is a nice card. Who came up with the design?" Velvet asked while pocketing the card. Sydney smiled as she turned to Jaune. "I came up with what to write on it, but Jauney here picked what colors it should be." Jaune gave a smirk as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, if we're going to be heading out, let me go get changed into something more suitable for the occasion." Said Sydney as she walked into the kitchen and what Velvet assumed was an upstairs to the building.

(~)

' _I'm now regretting my decision.'_ Velvet thought as she walked next to Jaune and…Ms. Dame. When Sydney said she was going to dress for the occasion Velvet thought she meant putting on a nice yellow sundress with a nice floppy hot to go with it. She was wrong…very…very…wrong. Sydney had come down stairs only 5 minutes after she went up. What she was wearing nearly gave her a heart attack and Jaune a nosebleed. She had walked down in a red two piece bikini with three golden rings around the base of her tail. Jaune had immediately sent her back upstairs to dress more…conservative. What she came back with was a definite improvement, but she still didn't leave a lot of room for imagination.

Sydney was wearing a pair of blue short-shorts with suspenders. A cream colored mid riff that had a cupcake design on it, and a pair of sandals. "This is fun! I haven't had the time to go out since Jauney had left!" the joy in Sydney's voice gave a slight ease to the regret that Velvet was feeling. "Now I can come out and show myself off for my favorite young man!" she continued while she grabbed Jaune's head and shoved him into to her…well endowed area. Around the trio there were a horde of men glaring at Jaune, but none could match the intensity, and hostility of Velvet's. ' _And there went my sympathy.'_ Velvet thought.

(~)

The past hour had been very eventful to say the least. Sydney had given away _ALL_ of her business cards, Jaune had won both her and Velvet stuffed animals. A brown bunny for Velvet and a brown puppy for Sydney. After acing the cliché Test your Strength game at the carnival most of the guys stayed away from Sydney. Jaune had followed soon after her but flipped backwards when he lifted the rubber hammer, much to the amusement of the game owner and the two woman accompanying him. Jaune had even gotten into a shouting match with a guy who tried to discriminate against the two Faunus woman that were with him. This in turn got a certain percentage of the female population attending the festival attention.

"I have to say, this has been fun." Sydney said as she walked a bit ahead of Jaune a Velvet, while clutching her stuffed puppy close to her chest. "But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end." Jaune understood what she meant. As much fun as it had been to lollygag around the festival, Sydney had a business to get back to. Jaune walked up to Sydney and gave her a big hug. "Hey Sydney…how about I make a deal with you." Jaune told the woman. Sydney tilted her head as she looked at Jaune. "If I promise to come to work again every other weekend…I can bring the rest of my friends with me to have breakfast every once in awhile." Sydney started to tear up as she hugged Jaune just a bit tighter and whispered to him. "Deal!" Once she pulled away she gave Jaune a kiss to his cheek and started to walk way. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything irresponsible!" She called over her shoulder.

Jaune was blushing while Velvet fumed a bit and punched Jaune in the arm. "H-HEY! What'd I do?!" Jaune asked while Velvet just hmmphed and turned.


	7. The Lake

**Author's Note: What a good break. It was a great time for me to do nothing but play video games, and now that I'm busy again, I better write too! :D (This author sure does know how to use their time...kappa)**

The day was coming to a close, and Jaune still had one place left in mind for him and Velvet to go to. "Hey Bun-Bun, follow me for a bit, there's one last thing we gotta do before we leave today." Jaune said while sticking his hand out for Velvet to take. There was a slight pause from Velvet before she shook her head and quickly took the waiting hand.

' _We've already seen everything here. What's left?'_ Velvet thought to herself. Her internal musings were soon stopped when her and Jaune had stopped at the edge of the fair grounds, right next to the small woods that Jaune had previously had a chat with Velvet. Jaune reached behind him and took out a black blindfold and said, "Do you trust me Velvet?" Velvet slowly nodded her head as Jaune smiled and walked behind her, securely fastening the blindfold over Velvet's eyes, and then coming back around to take both of her hands.

"Okay, you're only gonna have to wear it for a minute or two, but I swear it'll be worth it." Jaune said excitedly. The sound of excitement in his voice was contagious as Velvet was also smiling and about to start bounding with anticipation. Without a moment to lose Jaune began to lead Velvet into the woods behind the fairs, and to what he assured would be a great experience.

Three minutes had gone by when Jaune let go of Velvet's hand and he reached up for the blindfold. "You ready for this Bun-Bun?" Jaune said. The shy girl nodded and the knot that kept the blindfold from falling was loosened and she once again gained sight. When Jaune said that she would love what was out here, he wasn't kidding. Out in front of her was a big clearing, and right smack in the middle was a small lake. She absorbed the view that was in front of her. The lake looked like glass and since the sun was already setting the bright golden rays of light gently reflected off of its surface.

Jaune stepped in front of her with a huge grin on his face, and from behind him he pulled out small picnic basket. "Soo…what do ya think Bun-Bun?" Jaune asked as he started to set a blanket out for the two of them to lay on.

"It's beautiful Jaune. How did you even find this place?" Velvet asked the blond knight still a bit star struck at the view of the lake.

Velvet started to sit down on the blanked the Jaune had just finished settling when he answered, "I found it the day the Vytal Tournament started. I needed a bit of time for myself when I stumbled upon this place. Now whenever I'm in Vale, and want a safe place to relax I come here. This place also kinda made me think of you, so I thought it was appropriate to have you be the first to come here with me." He ended his words with a slight blush at the end. "A-anyways here!" Jaune said while picking up the picnic basket and handing it to Velvet.

Velvet had a red tint to her face as well, as she reached her hand out into the basket, what she pulled out made her giggle a bit. "Carrots Jaune?" Velvet said while smiling and waving said orange vegetable.

Jaune coughed into her available hand while slightly turning way. "I figured that we wouldn't be hungry for a full meal, so I just brought some healthy snacks." Velvet giggled a bit more and that's when Jaune smiled a bit deviously and turned his head to hide his smirk. "I could always just have them for myself if you're not feeling a bit snacky." Jaune quickly jabbed his hand out to the carrot Velvet was holding while lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite from it.

Velvet watched in horror as he delicious, yet healthy, snack was torn way from here. "NOOOO. It's fine Jaune I swear. I AM snacky, just pleace gimme carrots!" Velvet yelled out while pouting at him.

Jaune snickered while handing Velvet the entire basket of carrots. "Haha, calm down Bun-Bun, I was only teasing you. Besides, I'd never be able to say no to that face." Jaune leaned forward a bit so that his hand was close to Velvet's face, and then…he booped her nose. Velvet didn't really understand the significance of this action yet blushed anyways. Jaune on the other hand had a slight clue on what the meaning behind boops were, or at least what they were in his team. ' _OH MY GOD! I didn't even mean to do that! Does this mean that…I like Velvet?'_ Jaune thought to himself while blushing. He was silent for a bit as he decided to sit down on the blanket with Velvet and took another bite from his carrot. ' _Huh, well I guess I do like-like Velvet. She's cute, funny, and incredibly intelligent.'_ Jaune let out a quick sigh. ' _I bet she doesn't even feel that way about me though. I think I should just forget about this crush then, lest it turn into another Weiss situation.'_

Jaune felt a warm feeling press over his right hand. When he turned he was Velvet facing the sunset with a carrot handing from her mouth. Her left hand was covering his own as she blushed a bit harder and made a bold move by leaning over towards Jaune and resting her head on his shoulder. ' _Hmmph, maybe I do have a chance with Velvet.'_ Jaune thought as he smiled and leaned his head on Velvet's.


	8. Some Backstory

**Author's Note: Alright people's. The poll is officially going to close by next Sunday. So get yer votes in! Also just some tidbit info in case you read Armored Kitty, I'm probably going to be playing around with Jaune's backstory in every story I write. So don't expect me to write a solid backstory that I'll always stick with.**

The bullhead back to Beacon was an uneventful ride. Little conversation was passed between Velvet and Jaune, as the latter tried to keep the contents of his stomach from spilling out. Velvet would give him re assuring rubs on his back encouraging him to not hurl. Once they did land though, Jaune had sprinted off of the flying death trapped and proceed to get on his knees and worship the ground. "OH HOLY SAINT. PLEASE NEVER ABANDON ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" Jaune pleaded with the ground. His ranting got the attention of some students that were in the area, some just shrugged because this was normal for Jaune, other giggled at how silly he looked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse Jaune?" said Velvet walking up behind him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. Jaune smiled as he reached his right hand over to the one Velvet had on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Bun-Bun. Besides…I did promise to tell you about what happened over at Sydney's earlier." Jaune got up from the ground and took Velvet's hand leading them away from prying eyes and ears. A few meters away from them, a certain blond vixen had overheard the mention of a promise and she was sure that would lead to secrets. With a ferocious smile she used the skills a certain ninja girl had taught her to follow her prey.

(~)

Jaune had lead Velvet to one of the building that was near the Faunus Friends House. He knew that since barely anyone knew about the FF house that people usually didn't go around these parts of the school. They had stopped walking when they had reached the middle of the room. Apparently the building they were in used to be a smaller version of Professor Port's room. The difference being that the entire room was dusty, and on the walls hung empty picture frames. There were a few still intact desks around so he wiped his hands on the of the seats to him and Velvet had somewhat clean places to sit. They sat in silence for about a minute. Velvet was willing to let Jaune go at his own pace, and Jaune was trying to figure out where to start. He decided to not choose himself as he said, "Would you like to hear the short version, or the long version Bun-Bun?"

Velvet looked at him for a bit before deciding. "I think I would like the long version Jaune." She said as politely as she could. Just outside the building, the blond that had been following them had fist pumped the air at Velvet's answer.

With a slight sigh Jaune began his tale. "I lied." Velvet tilted her head to the side in confusion. He lied as in he didn't want to tell her anymore, or was it something else. "I lied when said I had a family." Velvet's eyes widened, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Jaune raised his hand promptly stopping her. "I didn't have a family, I had people who _tolerated_ my existence within their household." Jaune looked down to the ground, as if hoping the earth god could encourage him to continue speaking. "For 13 years I lived in a household that didn't care whether I came back after school or not. They didn't care if one day I had just up and vanished. IN FACT, I think they would have been glad if I did just that. Then they would have one less mouth to feed, one less person to clothe, one less person waste their things on." Velvet wanted Jaune to look at her, but she couldn't voice her thought's because Jaune had decided to continue his story.

"So one day…I did just that. I had just up and vanished. Not without take a few things to ensure my survival though." He quickly added in that last part. "Once I had left that place I didn't really know where to go. I remember reading somewhere that Vale was a slightly shady place that didn't mind using under age labor, so I decided to go there. When I got here the first thing that happened was that I got mugged." Jaune gave a slight smile as he remembered back to that day.

(-)

"Man, this place sure looks creepy." Said a 13 year old Jaune. He was walking along the street of a really shady neighborhood, and didn't know his way back to downtown. Before he could take three more steps, four men from an alley stepped out in front of him. All of them and long brown coats that hid their bodies, and two of they had fedoras hiding their faces in the slight shadow that was given to them. "Hey there kid, whatcha doin round these parts." Said one of the guys. This one didn't have a hat, so Jaune could see his face. He was bald, big bushy eyebrows, green eyes, a blocky nose, and thin lips pulled up into a smile that showed off his yellowing teeth. "I-I-I-I'm lo-lo-lost." Jaune said, not quite being able to form his sentences.

All four of the men laughed at their easy prey. The one who spoke before said to him, "Well that's alright. In fact! Let me help you remember your way back to where ya came from." As he finished the sentence all of the men took out knives from inside their coats and slowly started to advance unto Jaune. The boy shakily took a step back while fumbling with the sword and shield at his hip, too scared to get a grip of them and bring them out. Before the men had gotten to close thought. There was four loud smacks, all the men stopped right in their tracks. A second went by before all of them slumped forward and fell on their faces. In place of them now stood a woman who was rubbing her right fist.

This lady had long brown hair that was flowing freely down her shoulders, pink eyes, and was the very definition of a housewife, also she had a wolf tail. "You alright there little one?" the lady said to Jaune. Said boy was staring at the random lady with stars in his eyes. This woman had single handedly taken out _four_ men that were about to hurt him. He didn't give time for the lady to restate her question as he bum rushed her with slight tears in his eyes and hugged her with all the strength he had. "T-Thank you! I-I don't know w-what I would have done if you d-didn't show up." Jaune said, fighting back some tears to speak.

Seeing the young boy like this both warmed and broke the lady's heart. Warmed because of how sincere and thankful the boy was, and broke because it looked like this boy had no place to go. "Where's you parent's little one?" she asked. The little boy let go of her and stared at the ground, shaking his head. This only served to break the woman's heart more. "Well that's no good then." Said the lady as an idea popped into her head. "Hey now, how about I make you a deal?" The boy looked up at her with confused eyes. "If you come with me, work for my restaurant, and help me with house chores…I'll take you in!"

The boy couldn't keep in his tears from hearing the proposal. He freely started to weep in front of the lady while nodding his head and opening his arms to the lady. She didn't hesitate as she went to hug the boy. "My name is Sydney Dame, but you'll just call me Sydney. What's your name?" Jaune tilted his head up to look Sydney in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

(-)

"And that's how I met Sydney." Jaune concluded his story. Velvet sat in front of him quite shocked. She didn't know what to tell. Sad, happy, angry, or relieved. She couldn't make up her mind, so instead she smiled and reached forward with her lift hand to take Jaune's right hand into her own. "Thank you for telling me Jaune." Velvet said.

"It's getting quite late thought, so maybe we could continue to talk about this another time?" Velvet suggested. She didn't want to tire Jaune out by bring up all this emotional baggage for him. Jaune in turn nodded a bit while smiling and fully grasping the hand Velvet had on his own. "Let's get going then Bun-Bun." The duo had walked out of the room the same way they came in, but to their surprise they found people standing there.

"Hey guys! I was just on my way to the dorms when I saw _this one_ skulking about this building." The speaker was Ryan, the Faunus Friends mascot. When he mentioned another person, he pointed his thumb back towards a person trying to hide in plain view but was horribly failing at it.

"Yang?!" said Jaune. Without a moment passing he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "How much did you hear Yang?!" he said. Yang didn't look him in the eye as she turned her head with and looked at the grey wall next to her as if it suddenly had all the answers to life on it. Jaunes clenched his fists together, and without speaking rushed off towards the first year dorms.

"H-Hey Jaune wait up!" Velvet yelled as she took a quick glance at Yang and Ryan before rushing off after Jaune.

"Hope you're happy now! Did you get all the info you wanted in your greedy little paws?!" Ryan said to Yang with spite in his voice. Yang had the greatest look of shame on her face as she looked at the retreating forms of Jaune and Velvet. "I didn't mean to over hear what they said." Not a moment afterwards Ryan yelled at her. "BULLS !T. You totally meant to snoop on their _private_ conversation!" Ryan had enough with speaking to Yang as he turned around and walked away to his own year's dorms.

Yang slowly started to walk in the direction that Jaune and Velvet had gone. "I didn't know he would say that though." She said with a whisper to herself.


	9. EASTER OMAKE

**Author's Note: YAYY EASTER TIME. Here have this since I had nothing better to do with my life today. Also poll will be closing TODAY PEOPLE. In like...8 hours from when I post this. So get yer last minute vote in!**

EASTER OMAKE TIME!

 _Scene: AU where Cinder doesn't attack and Easter time has come. Naturally this is Velvet's favorite holiday, but Jaune doesn't know what the holiday is about since he wasn't allowed to participate in family holidays. Now Velvet is going to show him all of the wonderful things about Easter and why it's her favorite holiday._

"Hey Bun-Bun…where are we going?" Said Jaune as Velvet had a hold of one of his hands and was leading him out to one of the many courtyards. Velvet looked back and Jaune and giggled without answering him. Jaune just smiled a bit knowing Velvet wanted this to be a surprise. Once they had reached the courtyard Jaune was met with a very confusing sight. Almost all of Beacon's students and some teachers were gathered here, all of them staring at a wooden stage where Headmaster Ozpin was waiting in front of a microphone. Upon turning his head slightly and seeing Velvet and Jaune enter the courtyard; he cleared his voice to get the full attention of the people attending.

"Now then. I think we all know why we're here. Now is a time not for war, for fighting, or for petty arguments. Now is the time for peace, prosperity, and egg hunting!" Ozpin raised his symbolic Beacon mug, and then quickly took his leave. The students cheered and pulled up a wide variety of baskets and bags. Now Jaune was even more confused. ' _Egg…hunting?"_ He thought to himself. There was a tug on his right arm, and when he turned his head he saw Velvet holding two baskets. One was a bright yellow that had two white arcs painted on it, the other was a chocolate brown that had an orange carrot painted on.

Jaune chuckled a bit grabbing the yellow basket. "Thank you Bun-Bun." Jaune said. "Hey Bun-Bun…what's going on here anyways? Why do we all have baskets, and what did Ozpin mean by egg hunting?" Velvet looked at him as if he had grown a third head for a moment before remembering Jaune couldn't have known what was going on because of his…troubled childhood. So after a brief pause Velvet smiled at Jaune and explained what was happening.

"Today is Easter Jaune. In history today is supposed to be the day that a great hero of Remnant supposedly returned from the dead after three days, and he fought back hordes of Grimm. The people he saved were forever grateful to the man and wanted to repay him, but they didn't have much to give. One thing they did have in abundance though was eggs. So to celebrate the people gathered their all their eggs and gave them to the man. The man though didn't need nor want the eggs, and he couldn't just give them back to the people, that would be an insult to both their generosity and his name. So he made a game. He would hide the eggs around town and people would hunt for them. In current society we continue this practice by getting eggs coloring them, and then hunting for them." Velvet finished her lengthy explanation to Jaune.

The knight in turn he slight swirls in his eyes at all the information that he was given. Velvet laughed at the boy's silly expression. "Basically all we have to do Jaune is hunt for eggs, and whoever gets the most, or finds the golden egg , wins a prize." With this simplified version Jaune straightened up and was preparing himself to look for eggs, but Velvet had one last thing to say. "The mascot of this holiday is also a bunny. Most people believe it's because bunny's actually hunt for eggs to eat, but it's actually because of how their very fast animals, and they have an uncanny ability to find things."

Jaune smiled while leaning towards Velvet and raising his hand to stroke her ears. "Then I guess it's good luck for me that I know you, huh Bun-Bun?" Jaune said while Velvet's left foot began to thump on the ground. He pulled back before anyone noticed and raised his basket. "So where do we start?"

(~)

5 Hours. Jaune had to go egg hunting for 5 straight hours. Had he known how enthusiastic Velvet was about finding more and more eggs, he might have just hid today. Now his feet were sore, his arms were tired from holding his basket full of eggs, and another 6 bags completely full of eggs that Velvet had found. ' _When did Ozpin have enough time to hide all these eggs. In fact, when did he get so many eggs?'_ Jaune thought to himself. Currently Velvet had decided they should have a quick break, so the couple were sitting at a bench in one of the many courtyards that had a bountiful of eggs hidden away. Jaune casually looked about at all the students that were participating in the event's and was shocked to see that only a handful of them had even finished filling up their baskets.

When people looked his way and saw the bags that Velvet had filled their jaws would drop to the ground and then they would rush off in hopes of either finding the golden egg, or a hidden stash. This reminded Jaune of a question he had for Velvet. "Hey Bun-Bun. Have you ever found the golden egg?" Velvet looked at him with a slight frown.

"No. I've heard that ever since Ozpin became headmaster no student has been able to find the golden egg." She told Jaune. Jaune knew that not being able to find the egg muse make her a bit upset he tried using his analytical mind to help her out.

"How do you usually fin the eggs Bun-Bun?" Jaune asked.

Velvet blushed a bit while looking away. "I can…kinda smell the paint on them." Jaune tilted his head at the newfound info. ' _If it's her smell that help her, shouldn't more of the faunus population have more eggs.'_ Jaune thought. "I do have a kinda sensitive nose compared to most faunus though. I can barely smell the paint on the eggs, so most other faunus probably couldn't even smell them out." Jaune nodded along, content that his silent question had been answered.

"Maybe they do something special to the golden egg so no one could find it with smell." Jaune suggested. "Maybe they place it next to something that has a sort of overpowering smell that can block out all other-" Jaune stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Velvet." Jaune said in his most serious voice. "I think I know where the golden egg is." Velvet looked skeptically at him for a moment until he motioned for her to get close so he could whisper the answer to her. Once he was done Velvet's eyes widened and she shot up from the bench and started to run towards Beacon.

"I'll be right back!" Velvet shouted back to him. Jaune slightly chuckled at Velvet as he continued to relax on the bench.

(~)

"Today, is a great day in history." Said Ozpin. "Today is the day, a student has found the golden egg." The students gave a cheer and hurrah for the student who managed to find the golden egg. "Yes…the egg was found by our one and only…Velvet Scarlatina." Ozpin raised his left arm up motioning for Velvet to come on stage. In her hands was an egg about half the size of her camera box, and was completely golden with slight suspicious specks of brown on it.

Velvet reached the microphone while preparing to speak. That moment was the most special in her life, and she was filled with so much confidence she could give a speech to millions if someone told her to. "To say I found this egg alone would be a lie." Velvet began her speech. Some students looked shocked at the fact Velvet couldn't find it on her own, other nodded knowing that finding something so valuable would take a team effort. "So that's why I would like to say thank you. Thank you to Jaune Arc…my…b-boyfriend, for helping me find the egg." Velvet was as red in the face as she could be. Jaune and Velvet had recently solidified their relationship with one another and this was their first public announcement of them being together-together. There were multiple cat calls from the crowd, and a certain red head was bouncing up and down in joy.

Jaune was also blushing a bright red, but stood up proudly at Velvet calling him _her_ boyfriend. Certain people in the crown stared jealously at Jaune and Velvet, though neither of them would notice. "Where did you find the egg?" asked a voice from the crowd. Velvet smiled as she remembered the event. She had just crashed into the teacher's lounge when Ozpin was about to walk out. Ozpin stopped and stared as Velvet dashed to the cabinet the held the coffee grindings, as she tore it open, and was awarded with a golden egg half buried in coffee grounds.

(~)

"Well Bun-Bun, today was a great day." Jaune said. Velvet turned to look at Jaune.

"Ya…it really was." Velvet agreed. The couple was walking hand in hand around the courtyard that recently held the wooden platform. In Velvets other hand though she was holding onto a big stuffed bunny. The bunny was brown, had big blue eyes, and was holding a yellow colored egg. This was the prize for the golden egg.

Jaune and Velvet sat down at the same bench that they had rested at earlier today, only now the sun was already setting and a bright glow filled the skies. "Thank you Velvet." Jaune said while looking her in the eyes. Velvet tilted her head a bit confused at what he meant. "Thank you…for making my first Easter, one I'll never forget." Jaune finished talking and leaned forward to press his lips against Velvet's. Velvet was shocked for a second before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. They finally separated after a minute, and the glow of the sun illuminated each other's face.

Over by another bench sat another boy and girl. The girl was clenching her fist while looking in the direction of Jaune and Velvet, and the boy was staring off into nowhere. "Hey Coco…wanna talk about it?" Fox said. Next to him Coco relaxed her hand and turned to face fox. "No…I think I'm gonna have to use my actions instead of words."She said a very calm voice. This…this was troubling for Fox, as he got rushed to stand up and began to run away. "Hey Foxxx! Come help me with my problems!" Coco said as she got up and started to chase Fox around the school while waving around her purse of destruction.


	10. Wrong!

**Author's Note: Okay, it's official. This is now an AU. Cinder will not attack during the tournament for reason's I have yet to come up with. This does not, however, mean that she won't try something n the future. I also noticed that Yang is now 2 for 2 on being the blunt of my abuse in stories.** ** _Woops_** **! To make up for that I shall use my divine power to repent! Also since the poll was a tie between Blake and Yang, I'm going to do a Yang fic next. Mostly because I had already written a Blake fic. I also won't make it a three way fic. Mostly because I'm not ready for that amount of writing and work I would have to put into that. So until next time, CYA! (Side note, I also edited earlier chapters a bit, so Jaune had met Sydney when he was 13 instead of 15. Please PM me if you see a detail i might have missed.)**

Jaune didn't wait for his team to wake up before leaving the dorms to get something to eat. To be honest he didn't feel like talking to anyone since the incident the night before. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora knew something was wrong when Jaune had walked in last night, walked towards the restroom, and proceeded to stay shut in there for 30 minutes. Also the fact that Velvet had come knocking on their door seconds after Jaune had walked in was a clue to Jaune's mood. After they had assured the bunny girl that they would take care of Jaune and make sure he didn't do something stupid she had left back to her own dorm. Moments later they heard a slight shuffle of feet on the floor out in the hall, and a door open and close. They didn't check to see who it was since they were worried about Jaune.

Not 10 minutes later from when Jaune sat down with his food did someone come up behind him. As he frowned and turned to see who it was, standing there was Ruby and Blake. Both of them had their weapons out and were glaring back at Jaune. Instead of putting up his hands and pleading for mercy like they thought Jaune would do, he just huffed and turned around back to his food. "H-HEY!" Ruby shouted at him for ignoring her. "What's your big deal Jaune?! First you made Yang cry last night and then you just ignore us!"

"She's right Jaune. When Yang came back last night she was in tears, and when we asked her what happened all she could say was it had to do with you." Blake said as she reached towards Jaune's shoulder and turned him to face them. She didn't mean to pull very hard but she accidently put too much power into her pull as Jaune was flung back from his seat and thrown onto the floor.

"WHAT THEY HELL!" Jaune shouted. Blake took a slight step back and pulled back her hand they she used to pull him. Ruby began to reach forwards and offer a hand for Jaune to take, but Jaune had already started to rise on his own. Once he was up and standing again he patted himself off from any dirt was on him and gave another frown and Ruby and Blake. "Maybe before you go off assuming things you learn what the situation is!" Jaune said. Before either of the girls could retaliate, a third figure had come running up to Jaune. The person gave Jaune a tackle hug. Being on a team with Nora had prepared him for those though so he made sure that he didn't fall over.

The person turned out to be Velvet, even though you couldn't see her face since it was buried in Jaune's hoodie, you could see her rabbit ears in front of his face. "Jaune! Oh I was so worried. I thought you would have left or disappeared already." Velvet was speaking in a rushed manor so no one could really get a word in. "I know what Yang did last night wasn't very nice…or friendly, but she couldn't have know what was going on." She continued to say. When she mentioned Yang Ruby and Blake narrowed her eyes, and once she said Yang was the offender, their eyes shot wide open. The two of them had just blamed Jaune for something that wasn't his fault, when he was the one who was wronged.

"Thanks Bun-Bun. I was thinking about disappearing for the day though. Want to join me?" Jaune said with a slight smile towards the girl. As quick as she could she nodded, and interlocked her left hand with his right. Without turning towards Ruby or Blake, Jaune had walked out of the lunch room with Velvet in tow.

(~)

(Back in team RWBY's dorm with Yang and Weiss)

Yang was in her bunk wrapped in her blankets and refused to come down. Weiss had been trying to convince the yellow themed girl to come down from her bed, but so far she hasn't had any luck. *Sight* _'Why did they leave ME to try and reason with Yang.'_ Weiss thought. Weiss was sitting on the edge of her bed when she heard noises come from outside her door.

"Just give me a moment Bun-Bun, I gotta get something real quick." Jaune said, his voice muffled through the wood of the door.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you here." Said a female voice. Weiss wasn't too sure who that voice belonged to, but apparently Jaune had called her 'Bun-Bun'. A few seconds passed by and Weiss turned to look up at Yang's bed, but now all that was left there was a bundle of yellow blankets. ' _What the- where'd she go!?'_ Weiss turned to look back at the door, and saw that it was slightly ajar. She quickly got up and walked towards the door and opened it all the way. In the hall was Yang, who was still in the clothes as yesterday, and that Faunus bunny girl that Cardin used to pick on.

"Velvet I wanna talk to Jau-"Yang began to say.

"No." Velvet replied casually. Yang looked at the bunny girl with wide eyes. "I don't think you talking to him is what he needs right now Yang." Velvet said. Yang looked like she was about to protest when Velvet spoke up again. "You abused Jaune's trust last night Yang, and right now he doesn't really feel like talking to anyone right now." Weiss looked a bit startled at that. Hadn't it been Jaune to make Yang cry last night? How was it that she abused Jaune trust? A moment later though team JNPR's door opened and out stepped Jaune himself. He stopped to look at the three girls that were standing in the hallway. Once he saw who was there he calmly took Velvet's hand and began to lead her towards the entrance to the building, not bothering to take another glance at Yang's pained look, or Weiss' shocked expression.

Once they were out of sight Weiss turned to look at Yang. "What did Velvet mean by you abusing his trust Yang!" Weiss said as she began to frown. Yang started to sniffle and tear up. This broke through Weiss' cold demeanor as she stepped forward and gave Yang a hug.

"I…heard something last night about Jaune…that I wasn't supposed to hear. It was something that completely gives him the right to ignore me like he just did, and to even not think of me as his friend anymore." Yang finished while pulling away from Weiss and heading back into their dorm room. If Yang truly felt that what she heard was enough for Jaune not to think of her as a friend anymore, then it had to be serious. ' _I mean…it's Jaune for Oum's sake! He thinks everyone could be his friend, no matter what they've done.'_ Weiss thought to herself. Shaking her head she turned around and walked back into her room with Yang. She might not be on great grounds to fix things between Yang and Jaune, but she could comfort her teammate in her troubled state.

(~)

Jaune had lead Velvet back to ' **Mom's Home Cookin'** '. Upon entering the diner they were greeted with a pleasant sight. Almost all of the booths were filled with people, and about a quarter of the car/ counter was occupied. There was a good amount of chatter and not one person had stared at Velvet because she had Faunus ears. They would just causally look over at the new customers and continue eating their food. Seeing the diner so busy was a sight for sore eyes for Jaune. Behind the counter was Ms. Dame herself. She was hustling and bustling, her bangs slightly hanging out of her fishnet hat, and was a bit red, but she had a big grin on her face the entire time.

When Jaune had walked over to the counter, Sydney had finally turned around and saw the two teenagers. She let out an excited squeal and rushed around the counter to hug him and Velvet. "Oh my! Look at all this business in here! Thank you two for convincing me to come along to the festival." Sydney couldn't contain her joy as she started to ramble off about how many people have been coming to her diner since the morning. Jaune and Velvet just nodded and found that they were smiling along with Sydney.

"So…I noticed that it's just you in that big ol' kitchen back there." Said Jaune. Sydney slowly began to smile even wider, if that was possible, as Jaune spoke. "It wouldn't be kind of me to just let you work yourself to the bone all by yourself." He continued as he pulled out an apron. ' _That must've been what he had to get.'_ Thought Velvet. Sydney shouted in joy as Jaune put on the apron. The apron was completely yellow, but had the cliché words 'Kiss the Cook' on it. Before he made his way behind the counter though, Jaune turned around and look at Velvet. "Do ya wanna help us out Bun-Bun?" He said.

Velvet couldn't nod her head any faster in fear of a concussion. Sydney smiled as she went into the kitchen and came back with an apron. "I think this will suit you quite well." She said as she handed it to Velvet. The apron was brown with an orange carrot design on it. "Oh it's going to be so fun to work with my little boy again. Oh! And his girlfriend too of course." Jaune and Velvet blushed at that.

"W-we're just friends Sydney!" Jaune replied. This in turn lead Sydney to have a predatory grin.

"So you're still ripe for the picking?!" Sydney said, causing Jaune to groan at how he had put himself in this situation again. Sydney let out a chuckle as she took Jaune and Velvet's hands and started to lead them towards the kitchen in the back. "Oh this is going to be so fun!"


	11. Trolled?

Those were the fastest five hours of cooking the Velvet had ever experienced. Once Velvet had set one foot in Sydney's kitchen they had started cooking. Velvet's knowledge on cooking was somewhat limited compared to Jaune's and Sydney's, but that didn't hold her back. She became a sort of Sous-Chef. Preparing the batter, cracking eggs, mixing ingredients in advance. Honestly she thought that the entire time was going to be filled with Jaune solely focused on Sydney and to somewhat ignore Velvet, but they had both pleasantly surprised her. For everything they did they included Velvet. For example; Jaune had mentioned a somewhat inside joke on how Sydney had almost burned all the hair off her tail in their big pizza oven, and when Sydney had seen Velvet's confused look, she had gone into this long and comedic story about how stressed out she was that day and how it almost lead to that incident.

About three hours into working there was a twenty minute break in between customers, and Jaune had decided to teach Velvet how to make a three layered carrot cake. It had ended with a somewhat lopsided looking cupcake, but the really kicker was that there was a small dab of white frosting on her nose, and Jaune had decided that clean it off by scooping it off with his finger and eating the glaze. Velvet couldn't look at Jaune for the next 17 customers without blushing immensely at that somewhat erotic memory. ' _…well…it was erotic for me okay!'_ Velvet thought to herself.

It was now 1 in the afternoon, and since Sydney's restaurant was a breakfast diner, she had decided to close up for the day. Also, the fact that she had seen more business in one day that she had seen that past month didn't keep here back from closing early and spending some time with the two teenagers that had made that possible. Sydney had gone upstairs to take a quick shower. She had left Jaune and Velvet alone in the dining area telling them that she was going to treat them to something special for helping her today.

Velvet still lightly blushed when she looked at Jaune, but he didn't seem to realize since he was looking somewhat nervous and was beginning the scratch the back of his head. "H-hey Velvet." Jaune said to his companion. Velvet had thought that he had caught her staring at him and blushed harder than she had just been. Seeing how he had gotten her attention he continued. "I-I was thinking…that i-if you would…well…" Jaune was having a bit of trouble trying to say what was on his mind. Velvet on the other hand was starting to guess at what he was trying to say that was making him this flustered.

 _'OH MY GOD! Is he going to ask me out?! I don't think I'm ready for this yet! NO! I am ready. I've been ready since he had asked for me to follow him alone to that field a few days ago.'_ Velvet was thinking to herself. Jaune had taken a huge gulp of hair and let out a sigh, preparing for what he was going to say. ' _Here it is! Here it is! HERE IT-'_

"I would really like it if I got to know more about you!" Jaune said quickly. "I know I'm probably rushing this, but you've already learned so much about me these past few days. Now I want to learn just as much about you. Especially if I want us to be a coup- I-I-I mean, great friends! Ya…that!" Jaune said, a bit panicked at his slight slip up. Velvet had a brief look of anguish on her face, but it quickly passed when she heard what Jaune was saying. That little slip up he had also didn't go unnoticed by Velvet though as she grew a wide grin.

 _'I think I'll just pretend I missed that little slip. If only for his peace of mind.'_ Velvet thought to herself. "That would be wonderful Jaune." Velvet said while reaching out one of her hands and grasping Jaune's forearm. "Whatever you want to know about me, I'll tell you all about it." She continued. Jaune started to blush at the contact between the two of them and opened his mouth.

"Well let's get going you two!" Said Sydney as she came out from the kitchen area and walked around the booth. "It's time I gave you two a treat for being so darn nice and helping me pick my business off the ground." Sydney was dressing much more conservatively than she was last time. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans, some flip flops, a black t-shirt of a wolf howling at the moon, and a light sweater grey sweater. She didn't wait for the two teens to respond to her though as she grabbed one in each of her arms and headed out the door.

"First! We're going to go see that new Spruce Willis movies. Then we're going to have a nice time in the pack, followed up by a late lunch, and finally! We're hitting the club tonight!" Sydney said with a wide smile. Jaune only sighed in defeat as he let Sydney drag him along. Velvet started to bounce in excitement at their planned activities for the rest of the day.

' _Oh boy! Maybe at the movies I'll get Jaune to wrap his arm around me! And at the park we can hold hand! Then when we eat he can feed me whatever he got. And I can finally get a dance with him!'_ Velvet was happily daydreaming about Jaune leading her through a passionate salsa dance, where at the end he would dip Velvet down ever so slowly as his face would come inch by inch closer to hears and finally-.

"You think she's okay?" Sydney asked Jaune as they both started at Velvet crumpled on the floor with swirly eyes and a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

Jaune just shrugged as he picked Velvet up and swung her right arm over his shoulder so he could help her walk. "I think she'll be fine. She's probably just daydreaming." Jaune replied casually.

 **Author's Note: Okay I'm going to be testing out putting the AN at the bottom now since I might start writing here more, and I don't want you to have to scroll down past my An just to read the story. First and foremost, 'Her With, Pink, and Brown Knight' is one of the adorable, most fantastic things I've ever seen and read. I highly recommend it. The author of the story is Friday Knight. He also wrote 'Bad Boys' which I found hilarious and also wonderfully written. Also with some reasonable deduction skills, some people can guess what might happen at the club in the next chapter. PM me if you have a theory and want to confirm it, but for those who will wait patiently and with slight anger, I'll hope you'll be there. For a night at the club!**


	12. The Nightclub

Velvet had NOT gotten Jaune to wrap his arm around her at the movies; she did NOT get him to hold her hand. ' _Technically he did, but he was holding Sydney's hand too! So that doesn't count!'_ Velvet thought. She also did NOT get him to spoon feed her. (Same situation as the park) The nightclub was Velvet's last fantasy that still had a shred of being fulfilled. Of course the moment she thought that, something just haaad to go wrong and shatter her dream. Velvet had the perfect opportunity to make her dream come true. In the end though she had succumbed to a gut feeling that if she went through with what she had in mind, all she would be feeling was shame. *Sigh* ' _At least at the end of the day I did what was right….Oh who am I kidding. I really wished I could've had that dance!'_ She thought.

(~)

Jaune, Sydney, and Velvet had just walked into the club. The time was around 10 P.M and they were ready to party. The three of them had grabbed a booth, set all their stuff down (Including Sydney's sandals, you can't dance properly in those), got a professional looking club security guy to watch said stuff, and got to partying like no tomorrow.

Sydney and Velvet were on the sidelines swaying and cheering on Jaune, who had been put in the spotlight with a ring of people around him. Occasionally a stranger would jump in the ring and there would be a dance off. Jaune had gone against six people already and had been deemed victorious each time if the chants from the crowd were anything to go by. So after another good ten minutes of this, Velvet and Sydney had managed to pull Jaune away from the circle and back to their booth. The security guard that was watching their stuff hadn't moved from his spot, and when they approached he gave Jaune a clap on the shoulder and nodded to him. A subtly as he could, Jaune slid the guard 10 lien for being generous in watching their stuff.

"You sure do know how to bust a move Jaune!" said Sydney who had to almost shout so the blond could hear her.

Jaune smiled and shrugged to the compliment while sliding up to Sydney. Under normal circumstances Jaune would never do what he was about to do. Keep in mind though he had just won 11 dance off's in a row and was feeling confident. "Maybe later I could show you one of my _special moves_." Jaune said with a wink.

Sydney just laughed it off since she knew Jaune was kidding. That didn't mean what he said didn't get her to blush though. As revenge she leaned a bit closer to the boy and said. "Ohhh mama like!"

There was a good laugh shared between the two as Velvet pouted on the side and punched Jaune on the shoulder effectively knocking him out of the booth and onto the floor. "H-hey! What was that for?"

Velvet turned slightly and just humphed and look to the side. Her demeanor faded quickly as Jaune got back into the booth and sat next to Velvet that time while wrapping an arm around her and resting it on the booth. This reduced the bunny girl to a blushing mess. For a while after that the three companions joked around with each other and would occasionally pick on Jaune since he was such an easy target for the two women to pick.

The moment had come at last though. Velvet's dream was about to come true. Over the speakers came…a slow romantic love song. Velvet glanced over at Sydney. The older woman smiled, and winked while nodding her head in Jaune's direction. This was the signal telling Velvet now was her chance to shine. Now was the time to get the boy of her dreams. Now's the time- _HOLY BULLOCKS IS THAT YANG WHO JUST WALKED IN?'_ Thought Velvet.

Sure enough, the blond buxom huntress in training had just stormed the nightclub. Beside her was the rest of Team RWBY. They must have thought taking Yang out to do one of her most favorite things, partying, would cheer her up. Unfortunately for Velvet they had decided that they would walk in the moment her romantic love song was playing. Even more unlucky was that Yang had turned her head in direction of the booth where Jaune, she, and Sydney were sitting at. The one advantage that Velvet had was that Jaune hadn't noticed Team RWBY walk into the club yet. This was Velvet's time to decide on what to do. She could either have her dance with Jaune effectively ruining his friendship with Yang, or alert Jaune to their presence which was a for sure option of not getting her dance.

Taking in a deep breath Velvet already knew what she was going to do the moment Yang looked In their direction. Turning to Jaune she tapped on his shoulder getting his attention. Once he was looking at her with questioning eyes, Velvet lightly pushed him out of the booth to stand up. She quickly followed him, took his hand and started to walk off. Jaune was slightly confused at first, but was quickly coming to a conclusion as to what was happening. _Velvet's holding my hand? Slow music is playing? Were walking away from the booth without Sydney...WE'RE TOTALLY GOING TO DAN-_ 'Jaune's thoughts were broken when Velvet abruptly stopped causing Jaune to bump into her back. When he looked over her shoulder he saw her. Yang Xiao Long. She was in her normal clothing standing next to her teammates while giving him a wide eyed stare.

Jaune blinked and sighed now knowing what Velvet had done. He stepped in front of Velvet twisting his grip on her hand so that he held her fingers flat to his own. He gently bent forward and gave them a chaste kiss and leaned closer to her ear. "I won you a dance Velvet." He said at a volume that she could only hear. "And I'm not going to take no for an answer when that time comes." He had leaned back and made him way closer to Team RWBY as Velvet blushed a deep crimson and walked back to the booth where Sydney was watching with narrowed eyes. Once Velvet had gone back and sat down she started a conversation with Sydney to pass the time and wait for Jaune.

Back with Jaune he was now standing in front of yang, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of Team RWBY. He grabbed one of Yang's forearms and led her back outside where it would be easier to talk. Once they were outside they walked a good 10 meters away from the entrance from the club so they wouldn't attract attention. Yang still liked like a deer caught in the headlights which caused Jaune to sigh. _Guess I have to start this off.'_ He thought.

"Okay Yang here's how it's gonna happen. You heard something that you weren't supposed to hear, and it got me upset. Now that I've had my minimum day to brood and think I've decided,' Jaune gave a dramatic pause while Yang leaned a bit back with starting to close her eyes ready for a verbal beat down, "I don't care anymore." Jaune finished. Yang looked at him with disbelief.

' _He…doesn't care?'_ Yang thought to herself. She began to quickly clench her fist as she had somewhat misunderstood what Jaune had meant. When he saw her lilac eyes begin to turn red he started to wave his hands and continued to talk.

"W-what I-I mean is…I don't mind it anymore. I was angry at first that you heard my secret, but I've realized that I shouldn't be so worked up about it." Jaune said. "Sure it may have been really rude of you to have followed me in the first place." Yang slumped her shoulder. "Sure you basically invaded my privacy and totally abused my trust in you." Yang slumped farther. "You might have even made me want to never talk to you again." Yang crashed onto the floor from what he said. Jaune chuckled though as he leaned over and helped her back up. "But I forgive you, Yang. When it all comes down to it you're my friend and I would never wanna lose my companionship over something like that. Even if I didn't want you to know yet, I figured that someday I would have told you about it. I think I was really upset that I wasn't able to tell you on my own terms like I did with Velvet." Jaune said to his fellow blond.

Yang gladly leaned on Jaune as the two of them stood there for a couple of minutes. "I really am sorry for what I did Jaune." Yang said in a soft voice. "If it's any consolation I won't tell anyone else so you can tell them on 'your terms'." Yang continued while she quoted him.

Jaune laughed a bit while nodding to her. "I would appreciate that Yang." He let go of her as he turned around and began to walk back to the club. "Now let's get back inside. People are waiting for us."

 **Authors Note: Yayyy, all happy fun times now. Velvet was so close, but I felt this was the best time for a talk with Yang. I would like to discuss a review from that I read earlier. It said something along the lines of Jaune just acting like a bitch, and I would agree if I hadn't written it the way I did. In this fic Jaune was emotionally scarred and denied a loving environment that every child should have. Being able to tell someone that takes a lot of courage and emotional trust, and to just have that trust broken and ruined, it can cause a huge emotional impact on a person. I know for sure I had rushed the forgiving and apologizing, but I didn't really feel like writing three chapter of rebuilding trust and bonds, so I kinda rushed it…meh I'm a bad writer no matter what I do huh?!**


	13. A Short Lunch

When Jaune had invited Velvet to the table he usually sits at to lunch, Velvets was expecting the two of them to be able to sit side by side, cuddle, and hold hands...Needless to say Velvet's dreams were crushed again for when she had gotten to the table the seat right a Jaune was taken by his partner, Pyrrha, and the seat to his left taken by Ruby. The closest open seat to him was right in front of him. Velvet internally sighed at her misfortune, but she took what she could get. Now sitting across from Jaune she was able to see the faces of Ruby and Pyrrha clearly. Both of them were glaring at her with their eyes slightly squinted.

If this fazed Velvets it didn't show at all based on her first words. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again!" She finished her greeting with a slight wave of her hand, and was met with a hearty hello from the rest of the group at the table.

"So Bun-Bun, what did Coco say to you last night when you got back to the dorm?" Jaune asked in a sincere tone. His bright blue eyes were staring right into her own as should could have sworn time slowed down and her mouth became very dry.

She was saved from not having to speak though when Weiss, of all people, voiced her opinion on Jaune's Nickname for Velvet. "Isn't that sort of degrading to Velvet to be calling her that Jaune?!" She asked in a slightly angered tone.

Jaune reeled back from that question. "W-what?! It is?! I-I didn't think it was. Velvet I'm so sorry if you've been thinking that. I really didn't know." Jaune said, quickly trying to remedy a problem that wasn't existing.

Velvet blushed slightly with all the attention she was getting from Jaune, even if it was him apologizing. "I-it's fine Jaune. Besides..." Velvets cheeks grew a brighter red, "I already said that as long as it was you, you can call me that." She finished off her statement by looking Jaune right in the eyes.

The two girls on either side of Jaune were now openly glowering at Velvet. Jaune however was too relieved from what Velvet had told him to notice it however. Over to Velvets left Weiss just humped and went back to picking at the salad she had gotten.

"So Jaune, I don't think I'll be able to make it to our practice tonight. I have to make a call back home and tell them how I'm doing." Pyrrha said after a few minutes had passed. "That reminds me, you should really send word to your family Jaune. I haven't seen you call them or write to them once all semester." Pyrrha added.

No one could really notice it except Velvet and Yang, but Jaune put on a fake smile and waved his hand in the air. "It's fine if you miss tonight Pyrrha, I'll just practice against training bots tonight." Jaune said while completely ignoring the second half of what Pyrrha said.

"Hey Jaune...if you need someone to spar with I can help you out." Velvet said across from Jaune.

Said boy looked forward, and nearly lost of liter of blood from his nose. Velvet was sitting there head slightly tilted to the side, one of her ears dropped down, and she was touching her two index fingers together with a pleading look in her eyes. This was a look that rivaled, if not, outclasses, Ruby's pout when she wanted cookies.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Was all Jaune got out. He shook his head trying to get past his ogling of Velvet. "I-if you're sure Bun-Bun. I would really appreciate some help."

"Maybe I can put off calling my family another night Jaune. I wouldn't mind a spar tonight." Pyrrha said, trying to sound empathetic.

Jaune however shook his head. "No no, that's okay Pyrrha. Family is important, besides Bun-Bun's okay with helping me tonight." Pyrrha furrowed her eyebrows at that but nodded her head all the same.

"Do you mind if I go to watch?" Ruby said. Ruby was visibly giving off an air of excitement. "I reeeeaaallllyyyy wanna see what kinda weapon Velvet uses."

Velvet couldn't help but laugh at how excited Ruby was. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I wasn't going to use any weapons tonight." Ruby looked downcast at that a mumbled off a "never mind then", and continued to eat her plate of cookies.

"So you're going to be teaching me some hand-to-hand combat huh? That'll be fun, and very useful if I somehow get separated from what weapon." Jaune said.

'Wait what?!' Thought Velvet. 'I meant I wasn't going to use any!' Velvet just nodded at Jaunes statement, too timid to try and correct things.

 **Author's Note: Kinda short chapter, but hey, at least I got one out. The next chapter will be a dedication chapter to bpheadhunter! What we talked about all that time about will soon come to fruition! The very first thing...not the more recent one.**


	14. Loyal Subject's chapter

"So how are we starting this Bun-Bun?" Jaune asked while doing some stretches to warm up his muscles.

Velvet was on the opposite side of the practice arena they were using also doing some stretches. (think of the area like Glynda's class, with no seats) "W-Well first, I'm going to teach you the proper way to stand when you want to attack or defend yourself."

 **Note: I know, zilch about hand to hand combat techniques or fighting so I'm just gonna skip forward a biiiit.**

Jaune was standing in the middle of the arena slightly panting, while Velvet was about 10 paces away from him with her hands held out in front of her.

"Are you ready for our final bout?" Velvet asked.

Jaune didn't verbally reply, and instead raised his hands as well and slid his body so that his left shoulder was facing Velvet.

A moment passed between the two before out of no where Velvet sprang at Jaune. Once she had closed the gap, she tried to preform a palm-heel strike. Before her hand connected with Jaune's jaw however he moved forward allowing the strike to hit his chest and slide off of him. During his charge he lowered himself and brought up his arms so he could grab Velvet. With the distance between them being so little Velvets only option was to try and leap backwards. This however caused her to trip and fall towards the ground.

Adapting to the situation, Velvet began to somersault, and it was perfectly timed so that her feet would Jaune. Jaune couldn't stop his momentum in time, so it the hit connected with his jawline. Most of the inertia that Jaune had was lost and he actually lifted up off the ground a bit, he was still going forward with whatever inertia he had left from his charge.

Velvet he was now flipping right side up couldn't see this happening, and it was only when she was back on her feet that she noticed Jaune's body was still rushing towards her. In this situation Velvet couldn't back flip again since she would end up falling for sure, nor could she just move aside and let Jaune's body hit the floor standing on. So with little complaint she let Jaune's body fall atop of hers.

"Ughhhh, that was a really good kick Bun-Bun...but did you have to do it that hard?" Jaune asked as he felt his aura working to prevent a big bruise that he knew would form if he didn't have aura. Jaune shifted on what he had assumed was the ground and let out a sigh...'Wait, this can't be the ground...it's too soft' So Jaune moved his head more trying to figure out what he was on without lifting his head. After a few seconds of this he gave up and trying to recognize that familiar softness and decided to just look.

As he raised his head he realized that his head had been resting on a mound...and the rest of his body was resting on a great looking...other body... _'Oh...'_

Jaune jumped up off of Velvet as quick as he could and they proceeded to get on his knees and apologize. "VELVET! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I landed on you, and that I was rubbing my head on your...THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyways, I'm really sorry and I won't let it happen..." Jaune stopped his rambling when he heard very soft giggles coming from Velvet.

As he looked at her face, it was completely red, and she had a weird goofy smile that he had never seen before.*

"Gosh, my landing on you must have hurt your head, don't worry Bun-Bun I'll take you to your dorm so that you can rest and recover." Jaune said while scooting towards Velvet and beginning to pick her up bridal style. Once he had his arms firmly placed beneath her legs and back and lifted, Velvet let out a slight squeak and some more giggles.

Jaune thought nothing of it and began to walk towards the exit of the training room. "Hmmm maybe she won't remember what happened just right now." Jaune thought to himself, and unknowingly said it out loud.

(~)

Once Jaune had managed to make it to Velvets dorm room with her in his arms, he used his foot to knock on the door. "Coming~" said a voice in a very sing song fashion. Jaune stood there wondering who that could have been, and once he heard the door handle click and push forward he was greeted with the sight of Coco smiling.

"Hello! How'd your training go?" she asked in a very polite...non-Coco way.

"It went well...sort of." Jaune said. "I might have landed on Velvet and...never mind. Anyways I'm just going to set her down on her bed, Which is hers?" Jaune asked.

"The one on the far right. Oh, I'm actually heading our right now I have an important date to get too. Yatsuhashi's also out for the night somewhere, so make sure to lock up the place when you leave." Jaune just nodded and swapped places with Coco, him on the inside of the room and her in the hall. The door quickly shut behind Coco, and the lock that was visible from his side turned vertical, indicating the door had been locked.

Jaune shrugged and went to set Velvet down. He had to awkwardly hold Velvet with one hand so he could use the other to lift her blankets aside. As he moved the sheets away however there was a book. It was a plain brown leather cover, with not outside marking. _'It must be her diary...I'll just put it beneath her bed so she can still find it.'_ Jaune thought.

Once he had accomplished that, he began to set Velvet down on her bed. Halfway to her dorm she had somehow fallen to sleep had been curling onto Jaune's shoulder. He had sat on the edge of her bed and set her in the middle of the bed. Before he could move the sheets over her however, he heard a slight muttering come from Velvet's prone body. He moved closer to hear what she was saying and only heard one work.

"Warm..." in an instant Jaune felt himself get grabbed tossed and felt sheets thrown around him. When his senses caught up to his body he realized that he was in Velvet's bed with her burying her head into his chest, and the rest of her body curling up to his. She had a content look on her face and was sound asleep once again. Jaune was blushing madly, but couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed and ruin that cute content look upon Velvet's face.

So he sighed and thought to himself. _'This isn't so bad. Heck why not enjoy it?...Pyrhha is going to kill me once I get back tomorrow.'_ Jaune gave a slight shrug to himself and took one more look at Velvet's face before thinking, _'Totally worth it.'_

 **Authors Note: Wooops, I might have taken awhile to come out with this. So sorry guys, I should really get consistent with my writing, It would be a good habit for me to do...I'll work on it. Besides that I finally finished the request for this chapter woohoo! Hope you liked it Loyal Subject(:D)**

 ***Jaune is still mostly innocent in this fic, so he didn't know what kinda face Velvet was making, but I know I sure do! If I made it too vague or confusing however, she was making a _slight_ ahegao face. If you don't know what it is, search google images at your own risk.**


	15. Waking Up

Sunlight was streaming into the room, and gently caressing Jaune's face as if kindly asking him to wake up. He made a slight groaning noise that only a faunus could hear, and kept his eyes closed while shifting a bit. After a few more seconds of this he decided he had enough resting and opened his eyes.

The room around him was a master bedroom. Wooden walls surrounding him with the door leading in opened all the way. Next to him on the side of the bed where he laid was a dresser. A big mirror was atop the dresser and as Jaune sat up he looked at him self. He seemed to be in his late 20's or early 30's. His blonde hair was shorter than he had it, and a 5 o'clock shadow was on his face. Looking around some more he realized that he wasn't the only person in the bed. The other person however was completely covered with sheets but it looked like brunette hair was sticking out from two places.

As he reached his hand over to shake the shoulder of the person next to him he heard the pitter patter of little bare feet coming from the hall outside his door. When the sound reached his door there stood a little girl. She seemed to be around 5 years old wearing a yellow onesie that had bunny feet and a carrot design on the chest. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and her own pair of rabbit ears that were blonde but the tips were brown. The little girl began shuffling into the room and raised he arms up while doing so.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" she said while giving a slight pout.

Jaune wouldn't have cared if the little girl had called him stinky old man, he would have gotten up and prepared a five star breakfast for her in a heartbeat. Jaune instantly leaped from his position on the bed so he was now standing up. He walked towards the little girl and picked her up, spinning a few times making the girl giggle and smile.

"Mmmhhhh, look who's up." said another voice coming from the bed.

Turning to look at the speaker, Jaune's breathe got caught in his throat. Laying there was Velvet, but she looked so much more mature than what he remembered. Her body had grown slightly, and he curves seemed more filling. Her face reminded him of a painting he had seen once that was supposed to be one of Monty's handmaidens.

Jaune stood there speechless holding the little girl in his arms while Velvet got up from the bed and walked towards them.

 _'Oh ya, she totally got more curvy!'_ Jaune thought.

"Our little girl looks so much like you." Velvet said while walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwww!" The little girl said.

Velvet giggled while taking the girl from Jaune's arms. "You won't be saying that when you're older."

Velvet began to walk past his with the little girl into the hallway. "Come down to the kitchen honey so we can have breakfast." she called out.

Jaune grew a bright smile on his face a promptly turned to face the door. As he started to walk towards the hall it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, until he had finally walked out...and opened his eyes.

(~)

Jaune had just opened his eyes and was greeted with the site of teenage Velvet cuddling into his chest.

 _'It...was just a dream?'_ Jaune thought. _'But it felt so real...could that have been what my future is like?'_

As Jaune contemplated this to himself Velvet began to stir. Once her eyes opened and saw what was happening her cheeks immediately were set ablaze and she buried her head further into Jaune chest.

Now realizing the Velvet was awake he began to blush himself. Not because of what they were doing but because of the dream he had just had. Without really thinking about it he leaned his face forward and nuzzled Velvets bunny ears.

"Morning Bun-Bun." He said

"G-Good morning Jaune..."came Velvets reply.

"Awwww isn't this cute! Right Fox?" A female voice said from behind him. A few click noises were made and he instantly connected the noises to something very bad.

Slowly turning his head, Jaune bore witness to Coco continuously taking pictures with her scroll, Yatsuhashi with a giant bowl of cereal, and Fox holding up his head with his right arm while laying down on a bed.

"Oh ya totally cute, in fact the most adorable thing that I've ever _seen_...oh wait, that's right. I CAN'T see!" Fox said in an exasperated tone.

Coco just scoffed at him while continuing to take pictures. "You weren't complaining last night when you got to see me in a different kind of way." She replied with a sultry tone.

Fox's face grew red, Yatsu comically did a spit take with milk, and Velvet made a muffled _eeep_ noise from her Jaune's chest.

Not waiting a second longer with the distraction, Jaune leaped from the bed leaving Velvet there with a red face, and grabbed Coco's phone. With the practice of having Yang as a friend and Nora as a teammate, he sent one of the pictures that Coco had taken to himself, and the deleted all evidence that Jaune was in Velvet's bed.

"Nice seeing you all again, nice job Fox!" Jaune said as he threw Coco's scroll up in the air distracting the fashionista from taking revenge, and rushing towards the door. Quickly opening it he turned to look back into the room one last time so see Fox burying his face into a bed, Coco crying over the lost blackmail, Yatsu waving goodbye, and Velvet hiding under her sheets.

"I'll text-call-te...call you later Bun-Bun!" Jaune said while quickly closing the door behind him and rushing off towards his own dorm room.

(~)

Jaune quickly opened the door to his dorm, and greeted his teammates." GOOD MORNING TEAM! I have great news!" Jaune shouted as he walked in.

With the sudden awakening Ren jumped from his bed and landed on the floor, Nora slowly rose her upper body and turned towards Jaune's direction, and Pyrrha rushed through the bathroom door with a toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I'm going to ask her out! No turning back, full frontal assault! She won't see it coming!" Jaune continued to say, oblivious of his teammates.

Ren slowly got up from the floor and looked at Jaune. "Who are we talking about again?"

Jaune didn't bother answering and continued towards his closet grabbing a clean set of clothes. Pyrrha had thankfully rushed back into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth and began walking back into the room. Jaune had finished picking out clean clothes and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Pyrrha lifted her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm ready Jaune!" she said.

Without stop how ever Jaune walked up to her lifted her, turned around, set her down, then turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Ren and Nora looked at Pyrrha, as she was still standing in front of the bathroom door with her arms raised. Ever so slowly she set her arms back down and turned to face Nora and Ren. "He wasn't talking about me...was he?"

With sad expressions the duo shook their heads.

"Who do you think he meant than?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren thought for a moment before saying, "Who has Jaune been hanging out a lot with recently?"

The trio thought to themselves for a moment before Nora blurted out, "Velvet!"

Casually nodding Ren said, "Correct. So the most likely suspect for whom Jaune is referring to would have to be her...that or I have no idea what so ever."

Pyrrha sniffled a bit while moving towards her bed and grabbing a few of her belonging and then swiftly walking towards the door and began to open it.

"Where are you going Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha looked away from Ren and Nora before stepping out in the hallway. "Just going out to...find some answers."

The door closed behind her and the duo shared confused looks to one another. After a few minutes of properly waking up and getting ready for the day, Ren and Nora began to walk out the door in search of breakfast. Before they had truly walked out though Jaune opened the door to the bathroom and walked out in the outfit he used for his time out with Velvet.

"Hey guys you going to get some grub?" He asked. The two nodded their heads. "Where's Pyrrha you two know?" The duo now shook their heads. Jaune shrugged. "We gotta make some plans for group bonding soon, it feels like it's been awhile since we all hung out." The two didn't bother with any form of communication and just walked out the door closing it behind them.

Jaune just shrugged at the closed door and opened his scroll looking in his contacts so he could give a call to Velvet.

 **Author's Note: I just realized...I completely forgot about the Vytal Festival Tournament...oh well, let's just say that there's a break before solo rounds and they're about to start. The only one I'm going to write about is going to be Pyrrha fighting the guy who alludes to Aladdin(Look under RWBY Wiki minor characters subsection Vytal Festival to know what I mean). Also, yes it has been awhile, I just haven't been motivated to do much of anything these past few weeks. Sorry loyal subjects I'll try to work on this.**


	16. Ballroom Date

Plans had been built. A meeting was set. Reservations were made. Clothes had been picked. Encouragement had been self given. Lavender roses had been picked. The weather...was the only thing unpremeditated.

Outside there were dark looming clouds, giving off the occasional boom of thunder. A slight drizzle had also begun to fall from the skies. Students who were still wandering outside were beginning to make their way back into the many building of Beacon.

Jaune stood just inside a corridor that lead out into the open grounds of Beacon with a look of utter despair. All dressed up in a long sleeve baby blue shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes, with a bouquet of Lavender roses. He hung his head down in defeat. There was no way that Jaune could beat the weather.

He let out an audible sigh as he began to reach into the pocket for his scroll to cancel all of his plans for the night. Though just when he was going to pull out his scroll he heard a person clear their throat behind him. With a yelp Jaune jumped up a bit and quickly turned to look at whoever had snuck up on him.

"Just what are you doing lollygagging around here Mr. Arc?" Said Ms. Goodwitch.

She was dressed in her normal attire and scrutinizing Jaune. She stood there while Jaune began to quickly open and close his mouth without letting any words come out, resembling a fish.

"Any time now Mr. Arc." She said, her patience with the blond boy starting to grow thin.

This seemed to get Jaune's voice box working again. "W-well I was going to go out tonight on a da-...go out tonight but the weather..." Jaune was saying as he slightly turned his head to look back outside, and check if the weather had yet to get better.

Something in Ms. Goodwitch seemed to snap as she had a flashback.

(~)

There stood a teenage girl in the open grounds of Beacon. Adorned in a beautiful and elegant purple dress, with shining emerald earrings. She seemed to be alone, as a light pour was coming down, dark foreboding clouds in the skies. With a closer look the girl was holding a scroll and she seemed to be shaking. Her face was wet, not from the rain but from tears. The girl quickly dropped her scroll and ran towards the main building of Beacon. On the scroll left behind the screen was left on with a single message showing.

'Sorry Glynda but I gotta cancel our date. Weather looks bad...I also think...we should see other people. Goodbye Glynda.'

(~)

Back to current time Ms. Goodwitch had begun to tighten the grip she had on her riding crop, and Jaune was still looking outside into the gloomy weather.

"Come with me Mr. Arc!" Ms. Goodwitch said, as she turned on her heel and began to walk away further into the building.

Jaune had straightened a bit at his name being called, and when he turned to look back at Ms. Goodwitch she was already a good ten feet away. He collected himself and began to follow her to wherever it was she had in mind.

(~)

Ms. Goodwitch had led Jaune into what appeared to be a miniature ball room. Big enough to host 20 people comfortably. With a muddled expression Jaune walked into the room. "Uhhh Ms. Goodwitch what is this room for?"

Ms. Goodwitch turned around to look at the boy sternly. "This is Beacons room for dance classes. you'd be surprised to know how many people don't know how to dance and want to learn." she said.

Jaune casually nodded. "Why are we here then?"

Ms. Goodwitch's gaze softened as she looked at the boy in front of her. "I want to help you."

Now Jaune was more confused than he had ever been. Ms. Goodwitch wanted to help him with his date with Velvet?

Without another moment, Ms. Goodwitch went back to her austere visage, and began to bark out orders. "Find a blanket, 15 candles, two sets of utensils, a vase, and tie to go with that outfit of yours!"

Jaune didn't hesitate and left in a hurry to go fulfill that tasks that were given to him. After half an hour Jaune had returned with the blanked and vase filled with lavender roses in one arm, while the other held a picnic basket filled with the candles and utensils. He also put on a nice black tie to go with his outfit.

Ms. Goodwitch was silently waiting for him near the middle of the room, beckoning him towards her. "First lay the blanket down on the floor, hand me the candles and silverware next, and finally place the vase of flowers on the blanket." Ms. Goodwitch said.

Jaune went about doing what she told him to do, and once he was done his scroll began to buzz. Taking it out of his pocket he noticed that it was a call from Velvet. Giving a quick look to Ms. Goodwitch, he saw her wave her hand at him telling him to shoo and go get his date.

Quickly nodding Jaune began to walk out of the room and hit the answer button. "Hey Velvet..." he said as he walked out of the room.

Ms. Goodwitch perked up at hearing her second year students name, and slightly smiled. _'That boy has good taste.'_ she thought.

(~)

Jaune was now currently standing outside the dance rooms door while holding Velvets hand. He reached his hand to open the door but before he could turn the knob the door opened on its own. Inside the room was pitch black except the center, which was no illuminated by the candles that he had gotten earlier.

He heard Velvet let out a slight gasp as she walked into the room with him. There was no sign of Ms. Goodwitch but he did notice something new in the room. On the center of the blanket now sat a big plate with a cloche on it.(cloche is a food dome from what I looked up)

Velvet excitedly rushed towards the blanket and grabbed Jaune's hand along the way. Unbeknownst to them Ms. Goodwitch was out in the hall and closed the door behind them with her semblance once they walked in. For the remainder of the night she patrolled the area around the dance room and if anyone were to ask her why she would get them detention, and if were Ozpin a whack on the head.

Back inside the room Velvet was settling down onto the blanket with Jaune. "I know we couldn't have the night that we planned for because of the weather...but I hope this will be a good enough replacement." Jaune said while slightly lowering his gaze.

Velvet quickly took his left hand into both of her as she said, "This is perfect Jaune, I do have one question though." Jaune tilted his head so he was now looking at Velvet in the eyes.

"How did you get all of this done so fast?" she asked drooping one of her ears down.

Jaune gave a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I had help from...a friend." he replied with a smile to follow.

Velvet seemed content with the answer and looked at the cloche. Without having to hear anything from Velvet Jaune knew what she wanted. He lifted the dome off of the plate, and revealed a big cliche plate of spaghetti.

Once they food had been uncover the two teens quickly began to devour it. Halfway through the meal Velvet had let of the biggest burp he had ever heard in his life, and that's saying something since he was friends with Nora. He had a nice long laugh while Velvet sat there blushing slightly while covering her mouth with her hands.

Once the food was all gone Velvet and Jaune laid back onto the blanket, shoulders touching and hands entangled near their hips.

"Hey Bun-Bun." Jaune said turning his head o look the the girl next to him.

Velvet in turn moved her head so their faces were now only an inch apart.

"W-would you...officially be...my girlfriend." Jaune said so softly that if it was anyone else besides Velvet he would have to repeat himself louder.

Velvet's face grew a bright bright red, as she continued to stare at Jaune.

Taking her silence the wrong way Jaune began to speak again. "I understand if you don't want to! I wouldn't hold it against you at all, in fact I'll just go no-" before he could talk anymore Velvet had closed the short gap between their faces and placed her lips against his.

A few seconds passed before Velvet leaned back to where he was, a single tear cascading down her face as she smiled. "I would love to."

Jaune didn't say anything back in fear of his voice cracking in disbelief. So instead of using words he leaned forward towards Velvet and captured her lips for himself for a seconds time.

 **Author's Note: Okay I did it yay! I did a lot of thinking recently, and I've decided...that I really don't want to be writing all of this teenage years Beacon timeline sort of stuff for all of my stories. So for the rest of this story I'll only be writing big event stuff stuff. I'm hoping to write a Christmas/New year's chapter. Valentine's Day. Wedding day. Birth of the child, and from that point I'll consider writing a day to day life kind of thing. Sort of the Jaune's dream but use that whole concept as the whole chapter, you get me?...no?... Oh well. If we get to that point you'll see it and understand. Another thing I want to mention is that I've split up my focus way too much. Between this story, Flaming Shield, and A Man Reformed I kind of just uninspired myself. To fix that I'll be putting A Man Reformed onto the ON HOLD list until I finish Flaming Shield. So until next to...goodbye Loyal Subjects.**


End file.
